Génération
by sistaYumi
Summary: la vie à Lilian 20 ans après le départ de Yumi et Sachiko, nouveau membre du Yamayurikai, nouveaux personnages principaux en relation avec Yumi et Sachiko
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: je ne possède pas les personnage de Maria sama ga miteru sauf ceux que j'ai inventé pour mon histoire.

Les personnages inventé(toute ressemblance avec d'autre sont involontaire)

Sayuri Ogasawara

Hitomi Fukuzawa

Ootonari Kaori

Shizuma Nori

Kei Nanko

Sora Nijimeta

Yumiko Harashiwa

Hikari Tsuboyami

Nagisa Miyamoto

Kaede Kishomi

Après 2 ans de bonheur en tant qu'épouse et épouse, Sachiko sentit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais offrir à Yumi la chance d'être une maman outre que par l'adoption et cela la rendait très triste. Elle y pensa très sérieusement toute la journée au bureau et le soir lorsqu'elle rentra elle trouva sa femme qui c'était endormie dans le fauteuil probablement en lisant un livre,elle sourit, puis l'embrassa sur le front,Yumi ouvrit un oeil et se les frotta comme un petit hamster.

- je suis désolé je t'ai réveillée! s'excusa Sachiko

- c'est pas grave si je pouvais être réveillée de cette mannière tous les jours ça ne me dérangerait pas! dit-elle, Sachiko caressa la joue de Yumi en lui souriant puis, elle prit un air plus grave.

- es-tu heureuse comme cela? demanda Sachiko

- pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? demanda Yumi

- je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas pouvoir te donner un enfant! dit-elle

- Sachiko voudrais-tu un bébé? Yumi le demanda calmement et doucement

- oui mais ce serais impossible,je veux un bébé de toi! dit-elle

- Il y a paut-être une solution! fit Yumi en réfléchissant

- ??????????????

- j'ai lu un article il y a 6 mois d'ici qui parlait d'un chercheur qui avait réussit à modifier un ovule pour pouvoir en féconder un autre ensemble mais ça ne donne que des femmes, il n'as cependant pas encore été testé sur des humains! expliqua Yumi

- ou est-il ce chercheur? demanda Sachiko

- mais on ne sais même pas si cela va marcher! s'éccria Yumi,Sachiko lui lança un regard suppliant auquelle Yumi ne pouvait pas résister,,,,, En Angleterre! déclara Yumi. C'est comme cela qu'elles se rendirent toutes les 2 en Angleterre pour aller trouver le spécialiste qu'il ne lui guarantit pas des résultat extra mais qui accepta tous de même de faire la première expérience sur des humains, évidement pour toucher plus d'argent il n'hésitat pas à les dénnoncer aux journalistes qu'ils firent un potins incroyable. Et 9 mois plus tard, Yumi donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille,Sachiko était rès fière de sa femme et de sa filles, qu'elles nomèrent Sayuri (petit lys) la petite fille avait la peau de porcelaine comme Sachiko ainsi que ses magnifique grand Yeux bleu, les cheveux bruns et une figure toute mignonne. Yumi et Sachiko se plaisèrent à éduquer leur petite fille,elle était intelligente, elle chantait admirablement,était adorable mais elle avait la terrible timidité de sa mère Yumi ainsi qu'une maladresse incroyable et un aptitude à se fourrer dans les ennuis . Sachiko s'était toujours promis de ne pas faire l'erreur que ses parents avaient fait,elle décida de laisser sa fille décider de son mariage lorsquele moment serais venus,Sachiko aimait à voir sa petite Sayuri grandir et devenir une belle jeune fille,Yumi elle aimait tendrement son enfants mais ne cessait d'être inquiète, comment les camarades de classes réagiraient si elles apprenaient comment Sayuri était née.

- maman!appela Sayuri en dévalant les escaliers,Yumi venait tous juste de s'assoir à table en face de Sachiko

- quoi!répondirent !ensemble Sachiko et Yumi

- non! enfin je voulais dire maman Sachiko! expliqua t'elle

- qui a t'il ma puce? demanda Sachiko

- comment me trouve tu dans mon nouvel uniforme? demanda Sayuri, il était vrai que la jeune fille était tous bonnement adorable dans l'uniforme de Lillian, elle avait des cheveux mi long attaché en 2 demi queue avec un ruban,ses grand yeux bleu et son teint de porcelaine. Sachiko avait décidé de retourné au Japon afn que Sayuri fasse ses années de lycée à Lilian,heureusement même si Sayuri était habituée à la culture américaine,elle savait parfaitement parler,écrire et comprendre la langue japonnaise,Sachiko avait toujours fait en sorte que Sayuri étudient l'histoire du Japon et les traddition,même si elle n'était pas revenue au japon après leur mariage,tous le monde savait que Yumi et Sachiko avait eut une fille ensemble, Yumi était très heureuse,elle allait enfin pouvoir présenter leur fille à sa famille,bien qu'elle leur envoyait des paquet avec des photo,cela faisait au moi 6 ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus étaient arrivé la veille à la maison Ogasawara,et le lendemain Sayuri commençait l'école.

- grand-mère qu'en penses-tu? demanda Sayuri en se tournant vers la mère de Sachiko puisque Sachiko ne répondait pas perdue dans ses pensées

- tu es magnifique ma petite fille! mais si tu ne veux pas être en retard il va fallir te dépécher! dit-elle,la jeune fille regarda sa montre.

- oh!maman!tu aurais pu me réveiller! fit-elle

- je l'ai fait mais tu as pristrop de temp à te préparer!déclara-t'elle en soupirant

- à tantôt! grand-mère, et mes mamans chéries!clama t'elle en prenant un croissant et en courant vers la porte d'entrée,heureusement une voiture l'attendait.

Sayuri était un peu stressée,elle n'avait jamais été à l'école avant,un proffesseur lui enseignait tous,mais elle s'arrangeait souvent pour écourter ses cours et aller se cacher là ou personne ne la trouverais. Dès que la voiture s'arréta devant le portail,toutes les jeunes filles regardèrent avec curiosité Sayuri sortir,elle rougit presqu'immédiatement! La cérémonie allait commencer pour les première années,Sayuri suivit un groupe d'élève car elle ne savait pas ou la salle était,mais malheureusement pour elle ce n'était pas ds première année mais les rose en boutons,l'une d'entre elle qui avait des cheveux ondulé noir se retourna sur Sayuri

- je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous suis? demanda t'elle

- euh!eh!bien je pensais que vous étiez des première année,je viens d'arriver dans l'école et je ne sais pas ou se trouve la salle de conférence,presqu'immédiatement le visage de l'autre fille se rdoucit.

- tu suis ce chemin et tu tombera dessus,tu ne peux pas le rater! mais dépèche toi tu es déjà en retard! dit-elle,Sayuri dit vite merci et commença à courir. Dans la salle de conférence,le discours de la directrice avait déjà commencé, les enseignant se regardèrent,il n'y avait qu'une place vide.

- je me demande qui est-elle pour être en retard un premier jour! reprit Youko Mizuno

- en tous cas j'espère qu'elle est mignonne! reprit Sei

- tu sais que ce que tu fais la c'est de la pédophilie!!!s'éccria Yoshino

- je n'ai pas dit que j'étais interressée de toute façon j'aime autant avoir Youko, elle est plus formée que ces jeune fille! reprit Sei

- Sei!tais-toi ça va être à nous! déclara Youko,elle avança sur l'estrade et s'apprétait à commencer son discours lorsque les porte s'ouvrire franc battante sur une jeune fille complétement essouflée.

- je suis désolé de mon retard! s'éccria t'elle, toutes la salle éclata de rire sauf les enseignante et la directrice.

- Je vous prie de cessez vos rires stupides, c'est plutôt navrant de voir une jeune fille en retard pour son premier jour et qui plus est lorsqu'elle est dans une école privée catholique,je vous prie de bien vouloir vous assoir mademoiselle!dit-elle, Sayuri s'exécuta,rouge comme une tomate,décidément cette école était bien plus qu'a la hauteur de sa réputation en mannière de sévérité.

lorsque les classes furent faites,Sayuri était au bord de la dépression,elle était tombée dans la classe de la prof qu'elle avait couper pendant son discours,son année était al commencée,elle allait surement lui en vouloir à vie,elle en avait les larme au yeux jusqu'a ce qu'elle entendirent le bruit de capture d'un apparel photo.

- eh!dit-elle en faisant face à la fille devant elle

- oh!désolé,je n'ai pas pu m'en empécher, ta figure est tellement expressive,mais ne t'en fait pas je ne compte pas les publier,j'attend quelque chose de plus choquant!dit-elle

- comme-quoi? demanda Sayuri

- les roses et leur soeur les rose en bouton! fit la fille en montrant du doight le groupe de fille qui passait devant elles,Sayuri reconnu presque immédiatement la fill de tantôt,elle ne savait plus se controler,elle poita la jeune fille du doiht

- t t t!toi! dit-elle,soudain elle se rendit compte,et rougit furieusement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche,elle se baissa pour qu'on ne la voyent pas mais c'était trop tard,la fille l'avait vue et écartèrent la fole pour s'arréter devant elle.

- tu de rais avoir un peu plus de respect pour tes ainé,ce n'est pas poli de montré du doight! dit-elle séchement,ensuite elle tendit sa main à Sayuri,Sayuri leva sa tête et vit que l'autre fille lui souriait à présent,elle prit sa main et regarda longuement ses yeux,des yeux bruns mature,elle était plus grande qu'elle en taille,les cheveux ondulé brun foncé (voir même couleur que Touko) coupé après les oreilles avec une pince pour retenir sa mèche.

- oh!reprit Sayuri en voyant tous le monde former un cercle autour des jeunes filles, une des filles du groupe arriv et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

- il est temp d'y aller nous alons être en retard!reprit-elle,les filles allèrent en classe,pendant que Sayuri regarda perdue les jeunes filles s'éloigner,soudain elle se rappela .

- ah!jesuis en retard!dit-elle,elle vit la fille avec son appareilphoto et ds yeux remplit d'étoile

- la meilleur photo que j'ai prise! dit-elle

- on est en retard! fit Sayuri,elle saisit de suite le poignet de la jeune fille et courut en la trainant.

- c'est cette classe là!fit la fille avec l'appareil. Sayuri s'arréta et toqua à la porte,elle ouvrit et rentra avec la fille et son appareil photo.

- eh!bien vous faite fort cette fois,la deuxième fois en une journée! et en plus vous entrainer une élève innocente avec vous!reprit Youko en colère

- innocente! je suis pas sur,fit Sayuri en regardant la fille

- cette fois je suis obligée de vous sanctionner! aller vous assoir,on en reparlera plus de la pause du matin,Youko retint les filles en classes.

- tous d'abord qu'elle est votre noms et prénoms, et les kanji utilisé dans vos prénoms!demanda la prof,la fille à l'appareil photo décida de se présenter en premier

- je m'appelle Ootonari Kaori, le ka vient de kamitsu,le ori vient de oriniri (la je viens totalement d'inventer,si cela à une signification quelqu'onque enst bien je suis une génie en japonnais sans le savoir)

- et toi? demanda Youko

- Ogasawara Sayuri,le Sa vient de Sayako et le yu vient le Yumiko et le ri bien de riiaku (ou ce que j'ai été trouvé ça moi!!!!!)

- Ogasawara!répéta Youko,cela devait-être une coincidence.

- ous devez comprendr de la gravité d vos actes,vous avez brisé déjà quelques règle les plus importante de l'école, tous d'abord vous devez savoir que la ponctualité est la règle qu'il ne faut brisé en aucun cas,outre cela courir dans les couloirs est formellement interdit et faire preuve d'irrespect envers ses ainée et ses professeurs est bien au delà de tous les interdit de cette école, rappelez-vous que vous êtes ds jeune filles. dit-elle

- on est désolé cela n se reproduira plus!fit-elles en choeur

- pour cette fois je veux bien faire preuve de gentillesse mais n'abusez pas! di-elle en quittant la salle de cours et en laissant les 2 filles ensemble

- je suis enchantée de te connaitre,grâce à toi j'ai pu prendre la plus belle photo de ma vie,aussi belle que celles de ma mère,j'espère bien pouvoir l'afficher au festival!reprit Kaori

- tu n'avais pas dit que d'abord tu devais avoir l'autorisation des sujets!fit Sayuri

- s'il te plait je ferais tous ce que je veux! reprit Kaori

- très bien, je suis d'accord mais alors tu m'en dit plus sur ces fameuses rose , Kaori saisit la main de Sayuri et l'entraina en dehors,cachée derrière un arbre près du chemin que les jeunes filles devaient prendre pour aller à la rose mansion

- pourquoi m'as tu emmené ici? demanda Sayuri avec un air hébété

- bien ne m'as tu pas demandé pour en savoir plus sur les roses,alors je vais te montrer qui est qui! fit Kaori

-et si elles ne viennest pas? interrogea Sayuri

- ne t'en fais pas elle sont obligées de venir, elle sont les émnentes membres du conseil des élèves,elles arrangent et organises tous ce qui est important pour que l'écoles fonctionnent bien. Le groupe de filles avança vers la maison des roses,trois filles marchaient à l'avant, quatre derrière et 1 tous derrière.

- alors on va commencer par les 3 premières, c'est la famille gigantea,les rose blanche, rosa gigantea est au milieu avec ses cheveux long blond,elle est originaire de france,elle est en 3ème année,s'appelle Shizuma Nori,elle exelle dans la musique et le violon,à sa droite se trouve sa petite soeur rosa gigantea en bouton, avc ses cheveux cours un pe dans tous les sens,elle ne joue que des rôle masculin dans les pièce de l'école,les filles adorent son look androgyne,elle s'appelle Kei Nanko,elle est en seconde et à gauche c'est la plus jeune de la famille gigantea,elle est en 1ère comme nous,elle s'appelle Sora Nijimeta,elle est posée, avec la féminité qui ressort de tous ces traits toutes les première la jalouse. alors derrière nous avons la famille foetida et Rosa chinensis, les 2 au milieux sont rosa foetida et rosa chinensis, la rose jaune avec sa queue de cheval s'appelle Yumiko Harashiwa et la rose rouge avec ses cheveux mi longse prenomme Hikari Tsuboyami, en terminale,elles sont toujours ensembles, à droite de rosa foetida se trouve rosa foetida en bouton Nagisa Miyamoto inutile de te dire qu'elle à une prestance incroyable et toujours impeccable,à gauche de rosa chinensis...

- rosa chienensis en bouton! termina Sayuri

- on y crorait vu sa taille!eh!bien non,c'est la petite soeur de rosa foetida en bouton, Kaede Kishomi et pour finir celle toute seule que tu as croisée,je te présente la star de Lillian, Rosa chinensis en bouton, Hitomi , elle est mystérieuse,je n'en sais pas plus sur elle.

- et sa petite soeur? demanda Sayuri

- elle n'a pas de petite soeur, vois-tu les première années sont choisies à l'avance au collèges par les grande soeur et dès qu'elle entrent en premières,pour Hitomi cela à été dfférent car le jour ou elle devait prendre sa décision,la personne qu'elle avait choisie à déménager et personne d'autre n'a voulu être sa soeur,elle doit trouver une soeur très vite si elle ne veut pas que la famille chinensis s'arrète après le diplôme de sa grande soeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayuri rentra chez elle calmement,Yumi l'attendit chaleureusement pour lui demander comment sa journée s'était passé,mais à voir la tête de Sayuri et tous les sentiment qui y logait elle n'avait pas été super, elle tenta tous de même.

- alors cette première journée? demanda Yumi avec un sourire,Sayuri passa devant elle et lança par desus son épaule.

- pfff! fit-elle,elle monta dans sa chambre et s'éccroula sur le lit. Yumi tocqua,entra et s'asseya sur le lit de sa fille, un lit ou il y avait beaucoup de souvenir vu que c'était l'ancienne chambre de Sachiko mais bon,elle était là pour consoler son enfant.

- que s'est-il passé? demanda t'elle

- la pire journée de ma vie,j'ai été en retard,je me suis fait photographié par une fille dans ma classe,je me suis fait disputé par ma prof principal à cause de mes 2 retard,je me suis perdue dans l'école,j'ai eu droit à un sermon de la pert de mes ainées.

- allons,ça va mieu se passé,tu vas voir! déclara Yumi en caressant la tête de sa fille

- tu as raison,il faut rester positif!fit Sayuri,Yumi pensa que sa mission était achevée et allait qitté la pièce

- merci maman! dit Sayuri

- oh!ma puce avant que je n'oublie,passe quelque chose de décontracté,aujourd'hui je vais te présenter ton oncle et sa famille,c'est aussi la première fois que je vais voir ma nièce.

- j'ai une cousine? lança Sayuri foll de joie,elle avait tojurs révé avoir quelqu'un pour parler avec, une confidente

- oui,d'après ce qu'on m'as dit elle à un an de plus que toi! fit Yumi en fermant la porte.

dans la famille Fukuzawa,Yuuki avait une conversation animée avec Touko, ils étaient découvert des atome crochu et s'était marié peu après que Yumi et Sachiko soit mariée.à l'arrière,leur fille, Hitom,regardait le paysage,depuis qu'il étaient entré dans la proprété il n'y avait aucun signe de maison ou autre à croire qu'ils avaient rasé la propriété .

- on est vraiment obligé d'y aller? demanda Hitomi peu radieuse,c'est qu'elle aurait bien voulu faire autre chose.

- j'ai envie de voir ma soeur,je suis sure que vous allé vous adoré toute les 2,en plus elle à une fille d'a peu près le même âge que toi.

- ouai,je parie que c'est une bécheuse!reprit Hitomi

- allons,tais-toi,ne la juge pas avant de la connaitre,alléz soit gentille.

- bonjour,Yuuki,Touko!reprit Yumi en les acceuillant avec un grand sourire.

- bonjour Yumi,comment vas-tu,Sachiko va bien? demanda Yuuki en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras.

- je vais bien,et Sachiko aussi,elle s'excuse,mais elle ne pourra pas être,là,elle est acuellement envoyage pour l'entreprise!expliqua Yumi

- gogigenyou!fit Hitomi,Yumi la prit dans ses bras.

- je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer,toi, tu viens surement de Lillian,n'est ce pas? ma fille aussi va à Lillian,elle est rentrée en première aujourd'hui! expliqua Yumi , ensuite elle mena les invité au salon,s'excusa et cria près des escalier.

- Sayuri,les invité sont la, vient les saluer!reprit-elle,elle servit le thé et demanda

- alors tu fais partie d'un club? demanda Yumi

- euh!eh!bien....

- ne sois pas génée!reprit Yumi

- je fais partie du Yamayurikai,je fait partie des rose rouges!expliqua Hitomi

- ça n'a vraiment pas changé à ce que je vois, soudain Sayuri entra.

- salut! ça va? demanda t'elle,Yumi cacha son visage avec sa main.

- je vous présente notre fille Sayuri,cette jeune fille va à la même école que toi!reprit Yumi en montrant Hitomi,les 2 jeunes filles se regardèrent surprise.

- quoi! toi! ici! fit Hitomi

- bien c'est ma maison! répondit Sayuri

- oh! je vois vous vous êtes rencontrée sans même savoir quivous étiez,eh!bien vous êtes cousine.

- je m'appelle Sayuri, je suis enchantée de te connaitre dit-elle en s'inclinant

- moi aussi,je m'appelle Hitomi! dit-elle

- voici ton oncle Yuuki et ta tante Touko!expliqua Yumi

- si tu as un problème tel qu'il soit,tu peux ompter sur nous!expliqua Yuuki

Hitomi n'osait pas trop parler avec Sayuri mais celle-ci n'arrétait pas de papoter et de raconter tous.

- j'ai jamais vu une personne qui parlais autant,tu n'as pas un bouton d'arrèt c'est pas possible!dit Hitomi

- pff! t'es vraiment pas sympa toi! déclara Sayuri.

- je sais! c'est comme-ça, tu sais ce n'est pas facile le travail du Yamayurikai,surtout qu'en plus je n'ai pas de soeur pour m'aider

.- moi je peux t'aider? se proposa Sayuri

- vois-tu je ne préfère pas, que l'on nous voyent ensemble sinon que risquerais t'on de penser!! s'exclama Hitomi

- ben on est des cousine, que veux-tu qu'on pense? reprit Sayuri

- tu es vraiment trop naîve ma pauvre,comment veuxètu que les gens nous croyent,de plus je ne suis pas d'accord, on est étrangèrent alors on ne peux pas vraiment dire que l'on est de la même famille, d'ailleur on se verra probablement plus à partr de demain donc...

- à vendredi soir! fit Yumi en enlaçant chaleureusement sa nièce

- comment-ça? demanda Hitomi surprise

- oui,tu vasvenir dormir ici,tes parents sont d'accord, et je suis sure que Sayuri et toi allé bien vous amuser!s'exclama Yumi

- alors ça ça m'étonerais,elle a dit quelle nousconsidérait comme des étranger,reprit Sayuri an croisant ses bras,Hitomi vit le regard de ses parents et s'avança vers Sayuri en la prenant dans ses bras.

- comme tu es marrante Sayuri,bien sur que je te considère comme ma c c c....

- cousine! fit Sayuri

- oui,tu es ma cousine adorée et a partir de maintenant je te protégerais!fit-elle

- promis! reprit Sayuri

- oui oui! promis! à demain l'école bonne nuit!fit-elle en montant dans la voitur,une fois en route elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sayuri regarda la voiture de sa cousine disparaitre

- moi je peux t'aider... Dit-elle doucement

- alors pour la rencontre de vendredi c'est ok? demanda rosa chinensis

- onee-sama,je ne pourrais pas venir malheureusement j'ai d'autre plan ce vendredi pouvons-nous repousser la réunion ou éventuellement l'avancer? demanda Hitomi,en se rappelant de la menace de ses parents si elle n'y allait pas.

- eh!bien toi qui d'habitude est d'accord pour tous,mais je peux savoir quels sont tes projets? demanda rosa chinensis

- oh! euh! rien d'exeptionnel mais je ne peux pas le remettre! dit-elle visiblement génée. Rosa chinensis la regarda avec un sourire et un sourcil plus hau que l'autre.

quoi!rosa chinensis en bouton est ta cousine? hurla Kaori,Sayuri mit sa main devant la bouche de la photographe

- chuuuut! ça doit rester secret! dit-elle

- pourquoi? demanda Kaori

- à cause des gens qui pense à l'inceste!!expliqua Sayuri,elle même n'avait jamais été confrontée à cela et la tête qu'elle fit le confirma

- AAH! reprit Kaori en faisant un tête ahurie

- parce que vendredi elle va venir dormir chez moi! déclara t'elle.

- yuri yuri yuri! ne! reprit Kaori complétement folle

- aaaaaaa!Kaori vient ici!reprit Sayuri en voulant attrapper Kaori mais juste à ce moment là,Kaori se retira et Sayuri se cogna contre quelqu'un.

- Sayuri qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Hitomi

- j'étudie dans l'école! rappela Sayuri

- heureuse de te revoir,tu connais cette jeune fille? demanda rosa chinensis

- pff! je n'ai pas eu le choix,dès son 1er jour elle à fait des siennes, j'ai entendu son nom auprès des proffesseur qui parlaient d'elles, tu pourrais faire attention! reprit Hitomi en repoussant doucement Sayuri

- yuri!yuri!yuri! reprit Kaori

- yuri? répéta rosa chinensis,soudain,elle regarda Hitomi et Sayuri,qui se regardèrent et puis rougis

- bon! euh!heureuse de vous avoir rencontrer, à plus! fit Sayuri en attrapant l'appareil photo de Kaori et en l'entrainent dans la classe.

- tu pourrais au moin te taire c'était génant! reprit Sayuri

- quel était cette chose génante? Demanda le professeur qui avait brièvement surpris la conversation de ses 2 élèves.

- euh! rien! je suis désolé ,je pensais que personne nous avais écouté! Dit-elle un peu avec un air fofolle

- Youko-chan! fit Satou-sensei appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte ouverte.

- Satou-sensei je vous prie de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom devant mes élèves! Reprit sèchement Youko.

- les élèves! Répéta Satou-sensei en regardant Kaori et Sayuri, Sei s'approcha des 2 filles ,et regarda de plus près Sayuri, elle avait un air de déjà vu, Sei jurait l'avoir déjà vu quelques part.

- aaaaaaah! cria Sayuri de surprise lorsque Sei la prit dans ses bras.

- Satou-sensei, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous en prendre si violemment à un élève? Demanda Youko en les séparant.

- je suis désolé, mais je devais en avoir le coeur net! fit Sei en s'inclinant

- ce n'est pas grave, vous m'avez juste fait peur en me prenant si soudainement! Expliqua Sayuri.

- mais que faites vous là aussi tôt? Demanda Sei

- eh!bien nous ne voulions plus être en retard alors... commença Sayuri

- là vous êtes trop tôt, je vous félicite, mais normalement vous ne devez pas être dans la classe avant 8h25 , vous pouvez aller dans le parc ou la bibliothèque ou vos club! reprit Sei

- à tantôt alors sensei! Fit Sayuri en sortant dans le couloir, ensuite elle se retourna sur Kaori qui avait été silencieuse ces derniers temps, celle-ci était occupée à frotter son appareil photo sur sa joue.

- c'est dans la boîte! Fit-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Sayuri

- je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans la boîte? Demanda Sayuri

- devine? Termina Kaori avec un regard plus que révélateur

- quoi,tu as osé prendre la photo de nous 2, KAORI!!! cria Sayuri

- je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris? Demanda Youko à Sei une fois les 2 étudiantes partie

- bien, je trouve que cette jeune fille avait quelque chose qui me rappelait une certaine personne et j'ai vérifier pour voir si elle dégageait la même aura! Expliqua Sei

- bah!tiens! Fit Youko jalouse

- ne t'en fait pas, tu sais que toi seul compte à mes yeux! Reprit Sei en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Pffff! souffla Hitomi, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller chez sa cousine, rosa chinensis la prit par derrière en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- ça fait la troisième fois que tu soupires, tu n'as pas envie de me raconter ce qui te tracasse? Demanda rosa chinensis

- onee-sama, si tu savais... reprit-elle

- tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler n'est-ce pas? Demanda rosa chinensis

- non, je pense que le mieux serais d'y réfléchir, désolé de t'inquiéter! Dit-elle

Rei siffla de toute ses force pour arrêter l'entraînement, Hitomi ne faisais pas bien l'exercice et semblait préoccupée

- bien, l'entraînement est terminé, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous! Dit-elle

- quoi! Déjà mais on viens seulement de commencer! Rouspéta Hitomi

- je sais, mais je pense que cela vous ferais le plus grand bien de prendre une pause pour réfléchir, celà ne sert à rien de s'entraîner de trop car cela de fera que fatigué votre corp et pour le tournois de vendredi c'est mauvais! expliqua Rei

- sensei! on les battra! fit Hitomi avec conviction

- oh! mais je l'espère, allez va vite, je pense que tu as une admiratrice Hitomi, Hitomi se retourna et vit Sayuri qui lui faisait signe par la porte.

- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda t'elle

- bah! je me suis dit qu'on pourrais rentrer ensemble aujourd'hui pour parler un peu! Fit Sayuri, Hitomi fit une terre d'enterrement, elle allait encore devoir supporter le blabla incessant d Sayuri.

- bon entre, je vais allez me changer et après on n'ira ! Fit Hitomi résolue, Sayuri entra et vit les épée de kendo rangée dans un coin, elle avait toujours voulu essayer cela, elle en prit une et fit semblant de frapper dans tous les coin avec, Rei entendit le boucan et sortit de son bureau, elle ne put réprimé un sourire en voyant Sayuri frapper dans le vide , même si ses geste avait l'air précis ,cela était maladroit.

- il faut la tenir plus bas! Dit-elle

- comme-ça? Demanda Sayuri

- écarte tes jambes! Reprit Rei

- ok et après? Demanda Sayuri

- poste des bras plus en avant et tape! Conseilla Rei , Hitomi sortit et vit Rei s'occuper de Sayuri

- qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait toi? Je suis désolé si elle vous à embêté! S'excusa Hitomi

- non, elle ne m'as pas embêter, cette jeune personne est intéressante, tu devrais nous l'amener plus souvent, elle à des capacité? Proposa Rei

- on verra, bon on y va? Demanda Hitomi en trainant Sayuri jusqu'a là porte

- au revoir sensei et merci pour tous! remercia Sayuri, ensuite elle suivit Hitomi qui la tenait toujours par la main.

- je peux savoir qu'elle idée tu as eut, je pensais qu'on avait dit que cela devait rester secret? Demanda Hitomi

- gomenasai Hitomi,je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais après les cours alors ben j'ai demandé à Rosa chinensis et elle m'as dit que tu était au dojo! Expliqua Sayuri

- tu as fait quoi! Écoute, ce serais mieux si tu ne venais pas toujours dans ma ie privée, je viens vendredi mais après 'est tous ,tu n'est pas ma cousine, et puis pourquoi tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure? Questionna Hitomi

- bien, si tu veux savoir je voudrais aussi retourner chez moi, mais tu me tiens la main alors.. Fit Sayuri ,Hitomi la lâcha, mais Sayuri saisit sa main de nouveau, Hitomi se retourna avec un air fatidique sur son visage.

- laisse moi deviner, tu ne sais plus de quel coter aller, je me trompe? Demanda Hitomi

- désolé, Hitomi-chan! Dit-elle

- tu n'as qu'a appeler un chauffeur ,je suis sur qu'il viendra te chercher! Dit-elle

- bien, je ne peux pas, j'ai promis d'apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule sans chauffeur! Fit-elle

- ben alors! Lache moi! reprit Hitomi en repartant et en laissant Sayuri seule

- méchante, Hitomi-chan, j'espère que tu t'en voudras quand t'apprendras que j'ai été enlevée ou attaquée!! Reprit Sayuri, Hitomi soupira puis se retourna

- bon! très bien, je te raccompagne, mais n'en fait pas une habitude compris? demanda t'elle

- promis! Hitomi-chan

- dans les buisson, la journaliste de l'école les avait suivis et les regardaient

- alors tu as la photo? Demanda t'elle

- oui, c'est dans la boite!répondit Kaori en tapotant le dessus de son appareil photo

- tu sais pas si j'ai d'autre cousin? Demanda Sayuri

- non, à part moi, tu n'en a pas d'autre? pourquoi? Demanda Hitomi

- rien, je suis contente, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, tu sais c'est la première fois que je vais ans une école! Exliqua Sayuri

- et avant? Demanda Hitomi, Sayuri avait pris sa main, Hitomi aurait pu l'envoyer balader, mais elle se sentait bien, comme ça.

- avant ,j'avais un professeur qui m'as tous appris et j'étudiait dans la villa de mes mamans en Amérique, ça fait seulement 3 jours que je suis au japon, ça me fait tous drôle mais je suis contente d'étudier à l'école avec Kaori et d'être avec toi! expliqua Sayuri

- tu as de la chance ,j'ai toujours rêver de partir visiter le monde! je suis toujours allé à Lillian depuis le jardin d'enfant et crois moi si je pouvais je partirais visiter le monde! Fit Hitomi

- on y est ! Déclara Sayuri

- bon j'y vais! fit Hitomi

- attend! dit Sayuri

- quoi encore? Demanda Hitomi visiblement énervée

- tu veux rentrer quelque minutes, on boira du thé ensemble et tu verras peut-être mon autre maman! Déclara Sayuri

- bien! Maintenant que je suis ici, ça serais mal poli de ne pas saluer mes tantes! Déclara Hitomi

- tiens ,il y a une fille bizarre avec notre Sayuri! Certifia Sachiko, Yumi la rejoignit à la fenêtre et l'enlaça par derrière.

- c'est la fille de mon frère Yuuki et de Touko-chan, c'est notre nièce, Hitomi, elle n'est pas bizarre! Répondit Yumi en glissant une de ses mains dans la jupe de Sachiko

- Yumi! Pas maintenant, c'est aaaahhh! Fit Sachiko

- bon! Je vais aller préparer du thé pou les filles, j'espère te voir pour que tu rencontre Hitomi! Fit Yumi.

- le salon! Ça ne serait pas de ce côté? Demanda Hitomi

- ici! Il y a 12 salons différents, je vais aller dans mon préféré! Répondit Sayuri, lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, Hitomi ne plus réprimé un

- waouuuuuh!!! fit Hitomi ,la pièce était vraiment merveilleuse, des gravure y ornait les murs en bois laqué, la décoration était vraiment belle, il y avait un piano à queue blanc et doré, et un salon de couleur rosé .

- tu aimes? Demanda Sayuri

- oui!hum! Ben c'est qu'un salon quoi! reprit Hitomi en essayant de cacher son sentiment .Hitomi regarda ensuite le service à thé, les tasse était décorée de motif floraux peint à la main, ainsi que la théière.

- ce service à été acheté par mon arrière arrière grand-père ,il est unique et inestimable !expliqua Sayuri , Hitomi voulut le reposé mais il lui échappa des mains ,elle essaya de le rattraper en même temps que Sayuri. Sayuri regardait les yeux d'Hitomi et Hitomi regardait les lèvres de Sayuri, elles étaient dans une position un peut hum hum! Yumi les vit mais pensa qu'il serait mieux de ne pas les gênée, ils ne l'avaient probablement pas fait exprès.

- oh! Désolé, tu ne t'es pas faites mal? Demanda Sayuri

- non! Répondit Hitomi, Sayuri resta encore un moment comme ça, Hitomi ne bougea pas non plus, elle se sentait apaisée.

- hum! Si ça ne te fait rien, je voudrais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, mes parents doivent surement s'inquiéter ! Expliqua Hitomi

- ah! Oui, désolé, je bouge! Fit Sayuri en se levant et en tendant sa main à Hitomi

- cette fille! Elles étaient couchées l'une sur l'autre, cette Hitomi doit se rendre compte que Sayuri n'as que 16 ans! Reprit Sachiko occupée à s'énerver à la fenêtre

- tu sais ! Je pense qu'elles ne l'ont pas fait exprès et puis, il est inutile de t'inquiéter, Sayuri est assez grande, n'oublie pas que tu t'es promis de la laisser se marier avec la personne de son choix! Rappela Yumi

- tu s si cruel de me le rappeler! fit Sachiko

- punis moi! Si tu le veux! Yumi dit ça avec un ton si tentant, Sachiko alla jusqu'a l'interrupteur

- si tu te propose si gentiment, il serait dommage de refuser! Reprit Sachiko en éteignant la lumière


	3. Chapter 3

Hitomi avait presque faillit tomber lorsqu'elle avait vu le journal, il y avait une photo en première page sur elle et Sayuri,elle ne comprenait pas pourtant elle avait été prudente.

- alors! ce ne serais pas la fille de l'autre fois, quand est-ce que tu nous la présente? avait demanda Rosa foetida en bouton

- non! ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!répondit Hitomi

- avec un tel titre " rosa chinensis en bouton en amour!" que peut-on croire de plus? demanda rosa gigantea

- je savais que cela arriverais si j'avais le malheur de me montrer avec Sayuri!reprit Hitomi

- c'est donc comme ça que cette charmante jeune fille s'appelle? demanda rosa chinensis

- oui,mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez,c'est ma cousine!expliqua Hitomi

- je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille proche par ici!fit rosa foetida en bouton

- bien! je n'en avais pas, du moin, je ne l'avais jamais vue avant jusqu'a ce que sa famille viennent vivre ici! dit-elle

- je trouve qu'elle ferais une excellente petite saroual à l'air amicale et dévouée!reprit rosa chinensis

- onee-sama! je ne peux pas lui demander,en plus ce n'est pas comme si je la considérais comme ma petite soeur,je ne la connais presque pas!expliqua Hitomi.

- Kaori! qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! fit Sayuri en montrant la photo du journal à son amie

- gomen Sayuri,je l'ai trouvée tellement belle et puis l'offre que j'ai eu à réussi à me faire culpabiliser si je ne la vendais pas!expliqua Kaori

- je pensais que l'on était amie!fit Sayuri en soupirant

- mais n l'est,d'ailleur quand j'aurais payé mon nouvel appareil gràace à tes photo j'en ferais de plus belle pour tes fans à venir! fit Kaori, ou bien pour mettre sur les affiches de recherche mort ou vive

- Kaori!lecri de Sayuri fut si surpris qu'elle attira le regard de toute ses camarades

Sayuri et Kaori marchaient tranquilement dans le parc de l'école, Elles s'assèyèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre de Sakura , les fleurs tombaient de temps en temps.

- waouh! ça a l'air bon! Déclara Kaori en voyant le bentô bien garnis de Sayuri

- oui! Si tu veux tu peux en avoir un peu, c'est ma mère qui me l'as fait

- ben dit donc ta maman elle fait plein de chose, elle est chef d'entreprise et elle cuisine, t'as une maman géniale, Sayuri se sentait un peu gênée, elle n'osa pas avouer qu'elle avait 2 mamans.

- merci! fit Sayuri, soudain, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule, c'était Hitomi

- Sayuri, ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi au manoir, je veux te présenter à ma soeur! expliqua Hitomi, elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

- oh! Hitomi, j'aurais ben voulu mais u vois là je mange avec Kaori, Hitomi regarda Kaori avec un air dépité, et après un profond sourire

- elle peut venir avec nous! dit-elle. Lorsque Sayuri entra dans la pièce, les rose plus âgée se jetèrent littéralement dessus

- oh!qu'elle est mignonne, comment tu t'appelle? Demanda rosa foetida

- S Sa Sayuri! Bégaya Sayuri en rougissant un peu

- laissez lui un peu d'air, regarder comme vous lui faites peur à être autour d'elle comme ça! déclara Hitomi

- possessive en plus! Reprit Rosa foetida

- mais non! Pas du tous! Fit Hitomi en boudant ,elle allat s'asseoir, laissant Sayuri avec ces folles furieuses

- alors comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda rosa Chinensis

- Ogasawara Sayuri! Déclara Sayuri en s'inclinant

- eh!bien Sayuri, ne sois pas si tendue, à partir de maintenant on est amie, puisque tu es la petite soeur de Hitomi! Reprit rosa gigantea

- non! elle n'est pas ma soeur! Fit Hitomi

- je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble pourtant! Lança rosa chinensis

- onee-sama, comment pouvez-vous dire de telle choses, en outre on a une réunion importante! exliqua Hitomi

- elle avait l'air en colère! Dit Kaori en sortant du manoir des rose avec Sayuri

- oui, dès que sa soeur parle de soeur elle devient comme-ça! expliqua Sayuri

- euh! dit donc tu te ferais pas du soucis pour elle? Demanda Kaori tous en prenant des photo du visage de Sayuri.

- mais! non! Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer là c'est juste que... commença Sayuri

- que? Répéta Kaori

- que! Qu'on va être en retard encore! fit Sayuri en courant, soudain, elle se cogna violemment à quelqu'un et avant de pouvoir dire ouf! Se retrouva par terre le cul en l'air avec plein de feuille qui volaient autour d'elle, elle leva les yeux pour voir Mizuno Youko (son prof) occupée à se frotter la tête tout en grimaçant.

- oh!oh! Déclara Sayuri en se relevant

- encore toi! Décidément tu n'en rate pas une! Fit Youko avant de voir toute ses feuilles éparpillées elle qui avait mis un temps fou à les classé c'était fichu

- je suis désolé, je courais pour aller en classe et je vous ai pas vu! Fit Sayuri en s'inclinant

- vous savez qu'il est interdit de courir même lorsqu'on est en retard , de plus pourquoi est-ce toujours vous? Demanda Youko en se levant et en regardant dans les yeux Sayuri

- c'est de ma faute sensei! Délcara Hitomi

- Hitomi! Dit Youko

- je lui ai demandé de venir pour la présenter à mon onee-sama et ça à pris pas mal de temps! Expliqua Hitomi

- tu as de la chance d'avoir Hitomi pour te couvrir, bon, aider moi à ramasser tous ça, vu que vous étes en retard, et que tu m'as bousculé, et que toi tu as menti pour prendre sa défense, et que toi là bas tu te cache! je vais vous coller, et vous m'aiderez à classez tous ça! Fit Youko. Elles allèrent en classe et lorsque la fin des cours sonna, Hitomi allat rejoindre les 2 autres dans la classe de Mizuno sensei.

- ooooh! On en vois pas la fin! Et dire que je devais voir onee-sama! Se plaignit Hitomi

- désolé, et merci d'avoir pris ma défense! Déclara Sayuri,Hitomi lui sourit c'était la première fois

- tien, Hitomi, tu es en 2 ème, tu as choisi ta petite soeur? Demanda Youko

- non! Je ne veux pas de petite soeur! Déclara Hitomi

- tu n'as pas envie de faire en sorte de perpétuer la famille chinensis! Reprit Youko

- .......

- tu sais quand j'avais votre âge, j'ai été rosa chinensis! expliqua Youko

- waaaa! Ça fait un bail alors! Et comment c'était avant? Demanda Sayuri avec plein de joie

- tu sais, l'école ici est intemporelle, tu peux revenir dans 20 ans ça n'auras toujours pas changé! Expliqua Youko

- vous aviez une soeur? Demanda Hitomi

- oui,j'avais une petite soeur qui avait aussi une petite soeur! Mais je ne les ai plus revue depuis au moin 18 ans! expliqua Youko

- vous devriez aller là voir, je suis sure qu'elle n'attend que ça, si moi j'aurais pu avoir une soeur ça m'aurais bien plus! Fit Sayuri.

- bon! Vous pouvez y aller, il est déjà tard! fit Youko.

- au revoir Kaori! Dit Sayuri

- à demain! Répondit Kaori en s'en allant

- Sayuri, tu viens? Demanda Hitomi

- non! Merci, je vais attendre, maman à dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher! Expliqua Sayuri. Youko regarda Sayuri entrain de ranger les dernière pile de papier, elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais à qui?

- Sayuri! Appela Sachiko, Sayuri se leva et regarda sa mère

- maman! Fit Sayuri en sautant à son cou, Youko fut bouche bée, c'était Sachiko, et cette Sayuri l'appelait maman.

- Youko-sama! Dit Sachiko

- Sachiko! Youko avait les larme au yeux,elle la prit dans ses bras

- euh! Maman tu connais Mizuno sensei? Demanda Sayuri un peu perplexe, elle n'y comprenait rien

- quand j'avais ton age c'était mon onee-sama , elle m'as aider pour être avec ta mère! Expliqua Sachiko

- tu veux dire, non ce n'est pas possible! commença Youko

- si, Sayuri est notre enfant à Yumi et moi, le fruit de notre amour! Reprit Sachiko

- si je m'attendais à ça! Et Yumi comment va t'elle? Commença Youko

- elle est à la maison, mais je suis sure qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir, viens manger avec nous? Proposa Sachiko .

- et moi je peux venir? Demanda Sei sama

- comme je vois tu n'as pas changé, mais ou, viens, Yumi sera contente de vous revoir toute les 2!expliqua Sachiko.

Youko entra dans la pièce, celà faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus venue mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé si ce n'est qu'il y avait une aura plus chaleureuse qu'avant, Yumi arriva, jamais on aurai pu croire que c'était elle si on l'avait connu avant, ses cheveux avait poussez, ses yeux étaient mature, vraiment, elle était une magnifique femme, on comprend pourquoi Sachiko en tait folle amoureuse.

- Youko! Cela faisait longtemps! Dit Yumi en la prenant dans ses bras.

- bon! Je vais vous laisser entre adulte ,je vais dans ma chambre! Fit Sayuri

- si tu veux je peux te donner des cours privé? Proposa Sei

- non! Merci je me débrouillerais! répondit Sayuri roue comme une tomate

- Sei vous ne changerez jamais! Conclua Yumi

- tu es jalouse, si tu veux je peux m'occuper de toi? Proposa Sei en enlaçant Yumi

- non! Ça va, Sachiko me donne toute l'attention donc j'ai besoin! Lança Yumi

- la c'est bien fait Sei! reprit Youko, tous le monde se mit à rire

Un peu plus tard dans le salon

- je savais Sayuri avait un air de déjà vu! Affirma Sei

- c'est normal 'est notre fille! S'écria Yumi

- mais comment? Demanda Youko

- bien, ça n'as pas été facile, nous avons su qu'il y avait un docteur un génie qui avait réussi à manipuler génétiquement des ovule pour pouvoir en féconder d'autres, et nous sommes lancées dans l'aventures! Expliqua Sachiko

- qui est? Demanda Sei

- Yumi à porter Sayuri et l'as mise au monde! Expliqua Sachiko

- oui, je me rappelle l'état de ta main après l'accouchement! Fit Yumi en rigolant

- elle le sais? Demanda Youko, Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent

- non! Nous lui avons toujours caché comment elle était née, elle pense qu'on l'as adoptée! Expliqua Sachiko

- mais pourquoi? Demanda Youko

- on ne voulait pas qu'elle se croie un monstre si nous lui révélions les secret de sa naissance! répondit calmement Yumi.

- elle a une petite amie? Demanda Sei intéressée, Sachiko serra les dents

- elle est trop jeune! Dit t'elle

- j'avais son age! Répondit Sei

- oui mais toi tu es une obsédée! fit Yumi

Sayuri était calmement occupée à faire ses devoirs, lorsqu'elle entendit des rires monter jusque dans sa chambre, ses parents et les profs devaient être de rudement bon amis, elle repensa au sourire d'Hitomi, un sourire qui se voulait plutôt rassurant, elle sentit quelque chose, un sentiment nouveau venir en elle mais qu'était ce, un effet de bien être, comme si tous ce qu'il y a de mauvais disparaissait, comme si tous d'un coup on pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre et voler, un sentiment de liberté et en même temps de joie.

- qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Sayuri.

Pendant ce temps,chez les Fukuzawa, le diner battait son plein,Hitomi elle mangeait en toute hâte lorsque Yuuki son père revint à la charge.

- je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es faite collé? demanda t'il

- je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je m'étais distraite en regardant les arbre de sakura et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, j'ai été en retard!expliqua Hitomi en engouffrant une bouchée

- j'espèr que tu ne vas pas contaminer Sayuri avec tes manière brute! fit le père

- ça t'en fait pas,ça risque pas! répondit Hitomi

- c'en est assez! pourrait-on avoir un repas sans dispute! s'énerva Touko, le ton redescendit

- Hitomi, j'espère que tu sera sage chez Sayuri, n'oublie pas que tu dois donner l'exemple!commença Touko

- maman, tu sais, on est plus des enfants, maintenant elle est déjà éduquée!répondit Hitomi ensuite elle pensa " quoi que!!"

Le vendredi arriva enfin,Hitomi et Sayuri ne c'était pas adressé la parole du reste de la semaine,Hitomi se préparait mentalement à affronté ses tantes et être avec Sayuri la bavarde pendant 3 jours c'est qu'elle avait 16 ans à rattrapé ensemble ça en fait des récit d'anniversaire à raconter, des bobos et etc à dire.

Sayuri elle n'avait toujours pas décider quoi faire de son week-end avec Hitomi,qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire comme activité avec elle.

- shopping?pensa t'elle, non, on est pas encore assez proche pour cela! bain publique!berk!je n'y pense même pas!dit-elle

- superbe,qu'elle émotin dans ton visage, tu devrais devenir mannequin! s'extasia Kaori en prenant Sayuri sous toute les coutures

- oh!Kaori c'était toi! fit Sayuri un peu las

- évidement! si tu connais d'autre personne qui ose s'approprié mon modèle dit le moi et je ferais une crise de nerf!s'enquit de dire Kaori en serrant les point

- aaaah!fit Sayuri surpris

- au fait cet air d'éloignement est du à quel genre de pensée? interrogea Kaori

- bien je pensais à ce que j'allais pouvoir faire avec Hitomi ce wek-end! expliqua Sayuri,Kaori se mit à rire bétement avec un sourire béa et des rougeurs sur ss joues

- moi j'ai une petite idée! dit-elle

- moo!Kaori,je ne pensais pas à ce genre de chose si c'est ce que tu crois!fit Sayuri

- mais c'est que tu es une petite perverte Sayuri,je pensais au karaoké!répondit Kaori en articulant bien petite perverse,Sayuri rougit.

- je je je d dois aaller chercher Hitomi maintenant!fit Sayuri en partant,elle bougeait comme un robot.

- gokigenyou!Hasekura sensei! dit Sayuri en entrant dans la salle d'entrainement au kendo

- ah!Sayuri, on t'attendaient!dit-elle

- ah! bon et pourquoi? demanda Sayuri

- bah! pour encourager Hitomi, quel question? à moin que tu neveuille pas? demanda Hasekura (Rei)sensei

- euh!sisi!Aquiesca nerveusement Sayuri en faisant un mouvement de haut en bat avec sa tête rapidement,elle s'asseya aux côté de fille.

- hajime! dit Rei,les 2combattante se firent face,s'inclinèrent et se tournèrent autour,soudain,Hitoi sentit que le moment était venu et s'avança pour commencé son attaque qui serait décisive.

- allez Hitomi montre leur!cria Sayuri,Hitomi sauta et ........

Sayuri était adossée à l'un des pilier de la salle,elle attendai Hitomi afin qu'elles puissent commencer leur week-end ensemble,Hitomi soupira, soudain,elle sentit une main sur son épaule,c'était Hasekura-sensei.

- je pense qu'elle se sent déprimée,ne sois pas trop dure avec elle! dit Hasekura-sensei,Hitomi s'avança vers Sayuri.

- je je suis désolé, à cause de moi tu as perdu, gomenasai! plaida Sayuri en faisant un inclinement à 90 degré,Hitomi fut surprise de la réaction,même si elle était en colère,en voyant Sayuri comme cela,sa colère s'éffaça,un sourire apparut contre ses lèvres et elle posa sa main sur la tête de Sayuri.

- c'est bon! tu n'as pas à te sentir mal pour ça, j'aurais encore des combat avec elle dans l'avenir! dit-elle,Sayuri se releva avec un sourire rassuré.

- on n'y va? demanda Hitomi

- o oui! dit Sayuri directement. A l'entrée de l'école se trouvait une voiture noire, une femme ouvrit la portière pour inviter Sayuri et Hitomi à rntrer dans la voiture,Hitomi ne pu réprimer un petit cris de surprise en voyant l'interieur de la voiture, si spacieuse,si classe.

- hi!hi!hi! rit Sayuri

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? demanda sérieusement Hitomi

- toi! tu me fais rire!répondit-elle

Lorsque les filles rentrèrent à la maison, il ne semblait y avoir personne,Sayuri emmena Hitomi dans sa chambre,Hitomi n'avait jamais vu une chambre aussi grande et aussi belle avant.

- waaaaaa!dit-elle émerveillée

- elle te plait? demanda Sayuri

- oui, eux en fait ou je vais dormir? demanda Hitomi

- bien ici! mon lit est assez grand pour 2 ! déclara Sayuri

- c'est vrai ta chambre est vraiment magnifique! dit Hitomi

- tu me montrera la tienne? demanda Sayuri

- c'est que...

- allez,je t'ai montrer la mienne, montre moi la tienne? supplia Sayuri. De l'autre côté de la porte,Sachiko avait collé son oreille contre et écoutait.

- je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? demanda Yumi en roulant ses yeux au plafond

- bien! il se passe quelque chose de bizarre danscette pièce je mettrais ma main à couper! jura t'elle,Yumi l'enlaça par derrière et reposa sa tête sur son dos

- aaaah!Sachiko,il faudra bien que tu lui laisse un peu d'air, Sayuri est une jeune demoiselle de 16 ans maintenant,il est normal qu'elle est ce type de relation et puis si tu veux mon avis, tu as encore mal compris,Hitomi est sa cousine et sincèrement je connais Sayuri et je sais qu'elle ne pense pas à ce genre de chose pour le moment et puis même en imaginant qu'il se passe quelque chose dans cette pièce, voudrais-tu allez les embarassez comme ton père l'as fait pour nous? rappela Yumi

- non! tu as raison, oh! Yumi,je t'aime tellement! déclara Sachiko en caressant la joue de son épouse avec le dos de sa main.

Lorsque le dinner arriva ,ce fut étonament calme,il y avait une ambiance glacial jusqu'a ce que Yumi dise

- Sayuri nous à dit que tu était douée au kendo? demanda t'elle

- bah!je me débrouille! fit Hitomi

- allez cesse de faire ta modeste, maman! tantôt elle aurait pu mettre une raclée si elle... commença Sayuri,elle se rappela de coment Hitomi avait perdu, lorsque Sayuri cria son nom,Hitomi fut surprise et perdit l'équilibre se prenant les pied dans son baton de kendo et ensuite fit un vol plané pour aller s'écrasser contre une colonne du batiment,l'autre fille en profita donc.

- si elle?répéta Sachiko

- oh!si elle rien du tout! bon je vais me laver! déclara Sayuri,une fois cela fait,elle rentra dans sa chambre ou Hitomi l'attendait.

- voilà c'est ton tour!dit-elle,Hitomi entra dans l'immense salle de bain,tous de marbre et de bois, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais vu une baignoire aussi grande c'était presque une piscine, elle aurait pu y nager.

Les 2 filles papotèrent de tous et de rien, surtout Sayuri.

- Hitomi tu me répond? demanda t'elle, mais pas un mot,elle se retourna pour voir Hitomi qui dormait profondément

- mmmmhh!dit-elle

- t'aurais quand même pu m'écouter, j'avais pas fini de te raconter mon anniversaire!chuchota Sayuri.

Lorsque Sayuri se réveilla,elle regarda Hitomi toujours occupée à dormir,elle décida qu'il était temps de se réveiller,elle appuiya contre la joue de sa cousine en coupant chaque syllabe de son prénom lorsqu'elle appuiyait.

- Hi-to-mi ré-vei-lle toi!

- encore 2 minutes

- non! Hi-to-mi le pe-tit dé-jeu-né est ser-vi! toujours pareille

- ok ok! tu sais que tu es fatigante Sayuri! dit Hitomi en se réveillant enfin

- je sais c-est pour ça que tu m'ai-me! fit Sayuri

- pff! disons que je t'apprécie un peu!déclara Hitomi.

- alors bien dormi Hitomi? demanda Yumi

- oh!j'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit à cause des récit d'anniversaire de Sayuri! déclara Hitomi

- humph!menteuse, tu t'es endormie quand j'étais à mon dernier récit d'anniversaire! délcara Sayuri en faisant sa moue de boudeuse, tous le monde se mit à rire jusqu'a ce que la sonnette d'entrée retentisse, Sachiko décida d'aller ouvrir, personne n'était là quand tout un coup.

- alors mon petit chaton ça va? demanda Sei en sautant au cou de Sachiko, Youko posa sa main sur son front en soufflant.

- Sei veuillez je vous prie enlever vos pattes de perverte de moi!déclara Sachiko en lui envoyant un regard glacial.

- oh!Sachiko,qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je pensais que Yumi serait à moi pour la journée!déclara Sei.

- oh!Sei,Youko,entrer je vous en prie, on vient de commencer le petit déjeuner! invita Yumi

- je reconnais bien la mon petit chaton fit Sei en faisant une moue à Yumi

- oh!Sei! tu changeras jamais!dit Yumi

- évidement que non! on a 20 ans de tromperie à rattraper! tiens Sachiko t'es toujours là tu ne vas pas travailler? demanda Sei

- non! je ne voudrais pas que ma femme se fasse violée et que ma fille et ma nièce se fasse influencer par toi! déclara Sachiko .

- Gokigenyou!Mizuno-sensei! dit Sayuri et Hitomi en s'inclinant

- Gokigenyo! dit Sayuri! tu as terminer tes devoirs? demanda Youko

- ah!euh!oui, euh! j'ai oublier quelque chose dans ma chambre, Hitomi viens avec moi m'aider à le retrouver! dit Sayuri en tirant la pauvre Hitomi jusqu'a sa chambre.

- oh!fiuuuu! quel calvaire que mes parents la connaisse celle là! Délcara Sayuri en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

- tu n'étais jamais allée à l'école mais alors que faisais tu de tes journées? demanda Hitomi

- bien, j'ai eu une professeur principal qui m'as tous appris, les langues, et tous les cours que tu as eu jusque maintenant, les art, le solfège et le violon!dit elle

- tu joues du violon? demanda Hitomi

- oui, en fait je jouait parce que ça fait au moins 2 mois que je n'en joue plus! répondit-elle

- tu jouerais pour moi? demanda Hitomi

- oui! rien ne me ferais plus plaisir! dit-elle, elle allat chercher l'étui du violon en dessous de son lit , le sortit et joua une partie de la mélodie de nuit de Mozart, Hitomi en fut presque bouche bée, c'était magnifique, Sayuri ne faisait qu'un avec son instrument.

- tu joues vraiment bien! tu devrais faire partie du club de musique à Lillian, je suis sûre que tu les aiderais à gagner! tu es vraiment douée! dit-elle en applaudissant

- merci mais je ne participe pas aux concours! déclara Sayuri

- pourquoi? tu sais si il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque tu étais jeune, il se peut que tu puisses prouver de quoi tu es capable sans problème! fit Hitomi

- c'étais quoi cette mélodie entraînante? demanda Sei

- Sayuri joue du violon? demanda Youko

- elle jouait, ça faisait longtemps que nous ne l'avions plus entendue jouer! déclara Yumi

- ce serais bien si elle rejoignait le club de musique que je dirige, je suis sûre qu'avec elle dans l'équipe Lillian aurait une chance de gagner! délcara Sei ,Yumi et Sachiko se regardèrent

- je ne pense pas que cela serait une bonne idée, Sayuri à la phobie des gens dès qu'elle se retrouve devant beaucoup de personne à prendre la parole elle tombe dans les pommes et cela malgré que nous ayons consulter bon nombre de médecin! expliqua Sachiko


	4. Chapter 4

Hitomi n'arrivait pas à dormir et se retournait sans cesse sur le matelas, elle regarda le visage endormi de Sayuri, des traits fins et paisible

- elle est mignonne ! Pensa t'elle, il serait peut-être temps que je me trouve une petite soeur! Repensa t'elle avant de s'endormir.

- Sayuri! Hitomi! Levez-vous sinon vous serez en retard à l'école! Cria Yumi au pie des escalier. Sayuri se leva la première et s'habilla pendant qu'Hitomi dormait encore un peu.

- Hitomi lève toi! Il est l'heure d'aller à l'école! Reprit Sayuri

- ouais! Ouais! Je je me lève dans 2 minutes! Fit Hitomi en couvrant son visage avec les draps, Sayuri se leva et prépara ses armes, elle planta ses main dans les draps et commença l'assaut

- guili!guili!guili! Fit-elle tous en la chatouillant

- non! Arrête! Je j je vais me lever! Arrête je t'en prie! Supplia Hitomi tout en rigolant.

Sayuri et Hitomi s'arrétèrent pour prier, Hitomi eu vite finit sa prière , elle leva les yeux pour regarder Sayuri, la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée à quel point elle était mignonne et c'est ce qui faisait son charme, Hitomi regarda de plus près et...

- ah! fit Sayuri avec surprise, Hitomi était occupée à mettre comme il faut son noeud de col

- il serait peut-être temps que tu prenne soin de ton uniforme, la vierge Marie nous regarde! s'écria t'elle en serrant le noeud et en replaçant le col de Sayuri

- merci! je me suis tellement dépêchée que je n'ai pas fait attention! remercia Sayuri en offrant un sourire de gratitude à sa cousine

- bon c'est rien! je me suis bien amusé ce week-end! je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai la réunion du matin au yamayurikai, bonne journée! dit-elle, Sayuri lui fit un grand signe avant d'avancer dans le bâtiment de l'école.

Hitomi resta quelques minutes de plus en contemplent la statue, elle glissa ses main dans son col pour en ressortir son rosaire , elle le regarda tout en le chipotant avec ses main avant de soupirer et de la remettre à place.

Il y avait 6 mois à peu près alors qu'elle était en première année elle avait fait sa connaissance alors qu'elle courait pour rattraper son bus elle lui rentra dans et elle se retrouvèrent bientôt à terre.

- je suis désolé! déclara Hitomi en relevant la fille plus jeune à son uniforme elle était encore au collège,celle-ci se mit à pleurer

- pourquoi pleures-tu as-tu mal quelques part? demanda Hitomi ,la jeune fille fit signe non avec sa tête.

- alors qui à t'il? demanda Hitomi

- j'ai perdu mon cartable!déclarala jeune fille en regardant de ses grand yeux brun avec des larme dedans Hitomi. Hitomi sourit à se souvenir,elle marcha ensuite pour retrouver sa grande soeur et tous les autre membre du yamayurikai.

La classe avait commencé, tous les élèves étaient concentré sur la matière car dans peu de temps il auraient une évaluation, tous, non! Sayuri repensais à Hitomi,lorsqu'elle était avec elle , elle se sentait si bien,Youko sensei remarqua l'air absent de Sayuri,la cloche sonna,Sayuri se réveilla un tant sois peu et mis ses affaires dans son sac?Mais avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce,Youko la retint

- Sayuri,j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose!dit-elle,Sayuri se dit qu'elle avait du remarquer qu'elle était distraite et qu'elle allait se faire gronder.

- ne t'inquiète pas Sayuri,ce n'est pas pour te disputer... dit-elle,elle sourit intérieurement en pensant que Sayuri tenait vraiment de sa mère on savait tous lire sur son visage.

- très bien j'écoute! délcara Sayuri pas très convaincue, Youko mis sa main sur son épaule

- eh!bien l'autre fois je t'ai entendu jouer... commença t'elle,Sayuri rougit

- je penserais que personne n'entendrais,je savais que c'étais une mauvaise idée!fit-elle gênée

- non! je trouve que tu joues superbement! en outre de cela je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je supervise également le club de musique classique après les cours et je voudrais que tu acceptes de nous rejoindre car je suis convaincue qu'avec toi à nos côtés nous aurons une plus grande chance de gagner le concours annuelle! expliqua t'elle,les yeux de Sayuri s'assombrirent,elle recula puis se baissa

- je suis terriblement désolé mais je ne joue pas en public!s'excusa t'elle avant de partir. Sei entra un peu après dans la classe

- eh!bien que lui as tu dit pour qu'elle se hâte comme cela de sortir? demanda la blonde en entrant dans la classe

- bien je lui ai demandé de rejoindre le club de musique classique!répondit Youko

- elle a refusé je suppose! compris Sei

- autant Yumi était obéissante et dévouée que Sayuri est impatiente et bornée! reprit Youko en s'asseyant à son bureau,sei la prit dans ses bras par derrière

- ne t'en fais pas, elle finira par accepter,il te suffit de tirer les bonnes cartes! proposa Sei

- Sei! voyons reprenez-vous si l'on nous vois!déclara Youko

- c'est la récrée qui veux tu qui nous voient et puis même si c'est le cas que veux tu qu'ils nous arrivent? demanda Sei

- Youko sensei! ??!!!!?!?! s'écria Hitomi surprise de voir la femme à la maison des roses

- Gokigenyo Fukuzawa-san avez-vous une minute? demanda Youko en prenant une gorgée de thé, Hitomi s'assit en face du professeur.

- bien voilà je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux que vous persuadiez Sayuri de rejoindre le club de musique classique! expliqua Youko

- et pourquoi-moi? demanda Hitomi limite froissée

- vous êtes sa cousine,elle vous idolâtre je ne vois personne d'autre que vous qui pourrais faire en sorte qu'elle s'y inscrive!fit Youko

- mais si elle n'a pas envie? demanda Hitomi mais c'étais plus une affirmation qu'une question

- eh!bien je compte sur vous ! reprit Youko avant de partir,Hitomi regarda la porte claquer, elle ne voulait pas forcer sa cousine mais dans un sens aller contre Youko sensei cela voulait dire la défier et personnellement Hitomi n'appréciait pas manquer de politesse à un de ses aînés. Rosa chinensis vit le doute inscrit partout dans le visage de sa petite soeur,elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- que vas-tu faire ? demanda t'elle

- je ne sais pas onee-sama je ne sais pas! répondit Hitomi.

Sayuri attendait silencieusement Hitomi à l'entrée de l'école,elle avait attendu toute la journée pour la voir,elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si bien avec Hitomi, no pourquoi son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine lorsqu'Hitomi la frôlait sans faire exprès. Hitomi avançait et regarda Sayuri perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si à l'aise en présence de Sayuri , ni pourquoi ne pas l'avoir vue beaucoup cette journée l'avait rendu triste et irritable comme si quelques chose d'important avait disparu.

- acier! dit-elle en levant sa main

- Hitomi! reprit Sayuri en se réveillant de ses pensées profondes et en lançant un sourire chaleureux à sa cousine.

- tu as l'air de t'en faire pour quelques chose? demanda Hitomi inquiète

- oui un peu! reprit Sayuri

- tu sais tu peu m'en parler, je suis là pour ça? proposa Hitomi, Sayuri lui sourit, quel beau sourire, je veux toujours que Sayuri me sourie

- bien ce n'est pas très grave! en fait aujourd'hui Youko-sensei m'a dit que je devrais faire partie de l'orchestre de l'école en vue du concours et .... commença Sayuri, Hitomi souris puis saisi Sayuri par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux, elle se fichait de ce que Youko avait dit le bonheur de Sayuri ne devait venir que de ses propres décision.

- et toi que veux tu faire? Demanda Hitomi

- je ne sais pas! répondit Sayuri

- aimes-tu jouer? Demanda Hitomi

- plus que tous! Reprit Sayuri, mais malheureusement je n'aime pas être sur scène! expliqua t'elle

- tu sais! Tous le monde à la trouille de quelque chose mais pour avancer dans la vie il faut savoir prendre des décisions, que préfères-tu jouer même devant un public ou bien ne plus pouvoir jouer du tous? Demanda Hitomi

Sayuri avait repenser toute la nuit à ce que Mizuno-sensei et Hitomi lui avait dit, ce matin là elle arriva pus tôt que d'habitude pour aller directement dans le classe de Mizuno-sensei, celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et avant que celle-ci ai pu commencer à parler, Sayuri claqua ses mains sur le bureau faisant sursauter le professeur surpris.

- j'ai pris ma décision suite à votre proposition d'hier! Commença t'elle fermement

- et donc? Demanda Youko avec un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation profonde

- j'ai décider que je rejoindrais votre club mais à 2 condditions! Dit-elle convaincue.

- tu m'en voit ravie mais quels sont ces condition? Demanda Youko visiblement curieuse

A la maison des roses, Hitomi pensait à ce que Sayuri allait faire et inconsciemment elle enleva son rosaire pour le faire tournicoter dans ses mains, s grande soeur entra et regarda longuement sa petite soeur, elle qui avait toujours eu l'air distante et froide après cet incident l'année passée avait recouvrer la joie de vivre.

- Hitomi? Appela doucement rosa chinensis, Hitomi remit son rosaire autour de son cou et se retourna sur sa grande soeur.

- qui a t'il onee-sama? demanda t'elle

- Hitomi! Je veux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire! Demanda rosa chinensis en s'approchant de sa petite soeur.

- très bien! Répondit Hitomi

- je veux que tu prennes une élèves de première pour être ta petite soeur! Déclara rosa chinensis le plus sérieusement possible

- très bien! Accepta Hitomi

- mais attention je ne veux pas d'une fille que tu auras choisie au hasard, je veux que tu me prouve que tu es réellement concernée par ta future petite soeur et que ta future petite soeur ne devient pas ta soeur pour le prestige et tien à toi, si ce n'est pas le cas je dissous notre engagement! Reprit rosa chinensis. Les yeux d'Hitomi s'élargissèrent à cette déclamation, elle n'était pas sure encore de ses choix comment allait t'elle demander à sa cousine de devenir sa soeur sera t'elle acceptée?

Sayuri pensait à la conversation entre elle et Mizuno-sensei le matin même, Kaori était comme bonne photographe qu'elle était occupée à prendre diverses photo de Sayuri en pleine réflexion.

- Sayuri! Je peux savoir à quoi penses-tu? Demanda Kaori tout en se rapprochant de Sayuri

- bien! Tu sais j'ai décider de rejoindre le club de musique! S'écria t'elle, Kaori prit un air révélateur.

- je suppose que tu ne pensais pas qu'à ça mais plutôt à la personne qui à réussit à encourager pour y entrer? Supposa Kaori

- comment le sais-tu? Demanda Sayuri perplexe

- élémentaire ma chère Sayuri! J'ai ici dans ma boîte à photo une preuve que tune pourras pas contester! Fit Kaori ensuite elle se mit à rire bétement et à caresser sn appareil photo.

- tu sais parfois tu me fait peur! Reprit Sayuri .

Hitomi fit une drôle de tête en voyant Sayuri assister à son entrainement, elle avait apprit plus tôt qu'elle avait rejoins le club de musique classique, elle demanda une pause et arriva près de sa cousine.

- tu ne devrais pas assister à ton club, y a t'il quelques chose qui s'est mal passé? Demanda Hitomi inquiète.

- non! Tous va bien! Répondit Sayuri en souriant

- alors que fais-tu ici? Demanda Hitomi

- j'ai dit que je rejoindrais le club à 2 condditions, la première c'était que je viendrais m'entrainer en dehors des heures parce que je n'aimes pas que l'on m'écoute et la 2 ème c'était que je puisse assister à tes entrainement et à tous tes futur match! Expliqua Sayuri. Rei qui avait suivit la conversation arriva.

- si ça ce n'est pas une admiratrice fidèle! Sayuri, est-ce que ça te dirais de participer à notre entrainement comme ça, tu ne ferais pas que regarder.

- oh! Oui! Ça me ferais très plaisir! insista Sayuri ravie de cette proposition. Rei l'emmena dans un groupe de première année.

- elle vient assister à notre entrainement, montrer-lui les bases! S'exclama Rei-sensei.

- alors tu veux apprendre les bases? Demanda une des fille avec un regard hautain.

- tu n'as pas honte de toujours déranger Hitomi-sama? Demanda une autre

- je ne viens pas pour la déranger! S'éccria Sayuri

- comme si tu étais assez bien pour elle! Reprit une autre en la poussant à terre. Hitomi ariva en renfort

- je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda t'elle avec un air froid et énervé

- rien, elle est tombée! Reprit l'une d'entre-elle

- Sayuri? Demanda Hitomi en regardant sa cousine pour qu'elle lui dise la vérité, Sayuri avait les larmes aux yeux,elle se leva et courut vers la sortie.

- reprenez l'entrainement! Reprit Rei

- vous êtes fière de vous! Je ne vous le pardonnerez jamais!déclara Hitomi en claquant son baton et en allant pour chercher Sayuri.

Rosa chinensis était occupée à prier lorsqu'elle sentit une petite bousculade, elle se retrouva en face de Sayuri.

- je te reconnais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer une fois, tu es la cousine d'Hitomi n'est-ce pas? Demanda rosa chinensis, Sayuri se blottit dans les bras de rosa chinensis surprise du geste de celle-ci , elle sourit tout en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille, il était extrêmement rare de voir des élèves inférieur ou de même grade qu'elle l'approcher à plus de 3 mètres et oser la toucher comme cela. Hitomi se frotta presque les yeux en arrivant et en voyant la scène devant elle.

- Sayuri je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire à mon onee-sama? Demanda Hitomi

- Hitomi, je penses que cette jeune fille aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour la consoler, ne t'en fais pas et retourne à ton entrainement je m'en charge! Reprit rosa chinensis.

Sayuri était là depuis un bon moment en compagnie de rosa chinensis à la maison des roses, elle regarda autour d'elle émerveillée.

- ça va mieux? Demanda rosa chienesis en servant du thé à sa jeune invitée

- oui, merci, je suis désolé de vous avoir saisit comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit! Expliqua Sayuri

- je suppose que tu étais très blessée, cela m'as surpris car vois-tu en général les étudiantes se sente inférieur du à ma position et m'évite à cause de leur peur! Expliqua rosa chienesis

- en fait en général je fai de même mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur!expliqua Sayuri, rosa chinensis ne répondit pas à cette déclaration.

- l'aimes-tu? Demanda t'elle, Sayuri du faire un tête de circonstance là encore.

- euh! Ben!je! Dit-elle tous en rougissant

- pardonne moi je me suis peut-être mal exprimée! Ce que je voulais dire c'était est-ce que tu l'aimes de façon fraternelle? Demanda rosa chinensis

- je, oui! Répondit Sayuri

- je vois! Merci, c'était tous ce que je voulais savoir! Répondit rosa chinensis.


	5. Chapter 5

cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle avait eu une discussion avec rosa chinensis, mais malgré cela elle tentait de garder ses distance avec Hitomi, que lui arrivait t'elle, en 2 jours sa cousine lui manquait comme si cela faisait 2 mois qu'elle ne s'était plus vue, Sayuri devenait de plus en plus mélancolique, une aura de tristesse l'entourait. Yumi qui était très attentive aux changement de caractère de sa fille s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Sayuri! si tu as 2 minutes je voudrais te parler? demanda Yumi en voyant sa fille déambuler dans l'entrée comme un fantôme à la recherche de paix

- oui! dit-elle

- je peux savoir pourquoi tu traîne une telle aura sur toi? demanda Yumi

- maman! je je ne sais pas quoi faire! déclara Sayuri

- tous d'abord explique moi la raison de cet état? demanda Yumi en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Une fois que Sayuri eut terminé d'expliquer les faits. Yumi prit un air solennelle

- ma puce je pense que tu devrais avant tous penser à toi et à ta position particulière, voix-tu il est normal que ces filles sois jalouse car Hitomi est considérée comme une étoile inaccessible et que toi tu as la possibilité de t'en approcher et de parler avec ! ensuite que ressens tu exactement? pense y Sayuri, c'est un conseil de ta mère, il vaut mieux dire ce que l'on pense que de cacher ce qui nous fait mal! expliqua Yumi en laissant sa fille aller dans sa chambre. Sachiko qui avait entendu la conversation rejoins son épouse dans le salon.

- à titre de curiosité je peux savoir ou tu as été chercher quel devait penser à ses sentiments pour Hitomi et à quels genre de sentiment pensais-tu? demanda Sachiko, Yumi s'approcha

- Sachiko! je le voix parce que Sayuri est ma fille et que je peux lire sur son visage ce qu'elle pense et tu sais je pense qu'Hitomi est une bonne fille! déclara Yumi

- Yumi! tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien y avoir de telle entre Sayuri et Hitomi pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle sont cousine et que cela entrainerait immédiatement une querelle familial! déclara Sachiko

- je sais! Sachiko, mais je sais aussi ce que ça fait d'avoir le coeur brisé par celle qu'on aime parce qu'on a jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments avant et je ne veux pas que Sayuri endure cela! déclara Yumi

- Yumi honnêtement je pense qu'elle même n'a pas conscience de ses véritable sentiment nous ne pouvons donc pas affirmer cela..commença Sachiko

- jalouse! Traita Yumi en faisant la moue

- quoi mais non pas du tous c'est juste qu'elle est aussi ma fille et que je la trouve trop jeune pour ce genre de relation c'est tout! Reprit Sachiko

- je blaguais sa-chi-ko! Chuchota Yumi à l'oreille de son épouse .

Sayuri couru vers Hitomi aujourd'hui elle lui dirait qu'elle veut l'aider et devenir sa soeur, elle cria après.

- Hitomi!! Cria t'elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- qui a t'il? Demanda Hitomi surprise

- Hitomi, je veux t'aider, fait de moi ta petite soeur! Déclara t'elle

- quoi?! S'exclama Hitomi qui n'en revenait pas.

- je veux grandir avec toi et que tu sois mon onee-sama! Dit-elle, Hitomi sourit, retira son rosaire et avant qu'elle n'ai pu demander quoi que ce soit.

- Gokigenyo Hitomi-sama! Déclara une étudiante, Hitomi parut bouleversée, elle remit son rosaire autour de son cou et se retourna vers la propriétaire de la voix

- Nagisa! Dit-elle

- vous m'avez manqué mais je suis là maintenant! S'exclama la jeune fille en sautant au cou d'Hitomi, Sayuri regarda Hitomi et cette jeune fille et préféra les laissez se retrouver.

- grrgrgrgrrr! mais qui c'est cette fille qui agit avec autant de familiarité avec ma Hitomi! Pensa Sayuri tout en grattant les cordes de son violon cela produisit un son si horrible que toute personne avait cessé de circuler dans les parages.

- j'ai dit ma Hitomi! Mais pourquoi je ressens cette colère en moi!je ne comprend pas! Pensa t'elle e nouveau jusqu'a ce que Sâto-sensei passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte en faisant une grimace.

- je pense que Mizuno-sensei à du faire erreur, tu es sûre que c'est toi qui jouait la dernière fois, tu n'as pas piéger tous le monde en mettant un cd? Demanda t'elle en se bouchant les oreilles

- taisez-vous! On ne vous à jamais dit de ne pas déranger quelqu'un qui répète? Demanda Sayuri froissée

- oh!gomen! C'est juste que j'ai cru qu'on égorgeait un cochon dans cette pièce et que j'étais venue vérifier cela mais dit moi tu es bien de mauvais poil aujourd'hui tu n'aurais pas tes ragnagnas! S'éccria Sei avec toute la discrétion qui lui est due

- mooo! Ma maman à raison sur vous! Dit Sayuri

- ah! Bon ta maman ta parlé de moi, vas y dit moi ce que mon petit chaton à dit sur moi? Demanda Sei très intéressée

- elle à dit que vous êtes une obsédée incurable! Répondit Sayuri, Sei fit une moue tellement drôle que Sayuri ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- en tous cas maintenant je suis certaine d'une chose! Dit Sei

- quoi? Demanda Sayuri en rangeant son violon

- tu ressemble à ta maman et tu es beaucoup plus jolie lorsque tu souris ! Répondit Sei en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sayuri.

- merci sensei! dit Sayuri

- oh!j'oubliais j'espère que tu cours vite! clama Sei

- pourquoi encore? Demanda Sayuri embêtée par toutes ses questions

- bien il est 8H34 et les cours commence à 8H35!fit Sei, Sayuri prit son violon son sac et passa comme une fusée devant sei-sama

- eh bien eh bien! Est ce raisonnable de courir comme cela dans les couloir? Se demanda Sei en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- désolé d'être en retard! S'excusa Sayuri en s'inclinant le plus bas possible, elle n'entendit que de petit rire et lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la fille de tantôt, il y avait juste elle et Youko-sensei qui frappait son front avec sa main en soupirant de honte.

- tu me fais rire! Déclara Nagisa

- au moins tu vas être utile, Nagisa vient tous juste de rentrer de l'hôpital alors veille sur elle et au moindre signe de faiblesse emmène là à l'infirmerie! Confia Mizuno Sensei

- mais mais! Répliqua Sayuri

- pas de mais sinon je te retire tes condditions! Reprit Youko

- très bien! Se résigna Sayuri , lorsqu'elles furent toutes les 2 dans le couloirs, Nagisa remarqua quelques chose brillier derrière elle.

- c'est toi camera-chan? demanda t'elle, Kaori sortit avec un air triomphant

- oui pour te servir, avec vous 2 comme modèle je peux déjà être sûre de gagner le concours de photo de cette année! s'exclama Kaori avant de se mettre à se pouffer de rire.

- elle à pas changer! reprit Nagisa, tiens euh!Sayuri, tu es nouvelles n'est ce pas dans quel école étais-tu avant? demanda Nagisa

- oui je suis nouvelle, je n'allais pas à l'école, j'ai eu des professeurs particuliers qui m'ont tout appris lorsque je vivais encore aux USA! expliqua Sayuri

- au USA wouhahou! clama Nagisa , Sayuri roula ses yeux aux plafond avant de se retourner brusquement sur Nagisa

- d'ou tu connais Hitomi? la question étais presque dite comme si elle l'engueulait

- euh! ben! nous nous connaissons depuis l'année passée, elle m'avait choisit pour être sa petite soeur et le jour ou nous devions faire le serment j'ai sentit que je n'étais pas faites pour elle, j'ai eu un terrible accident et je n'ai pas pu revenir avant aujourd'hui! fit-elle

- est-ce que tu l'aimes? demanda Sayuri

- oui plus que tous! fit Nagisa

- Nagisa! tu viens manger avec moi? demanda Hitomi ensuite elle se retourna sur Sayuri

- bien sur tu peux venir aussi! fit-elle

- non! je préfère manger avec Kaori pour aujourd'hui! dit-elle en s'inclinant et en partant dans le sens inverse.

- je peux savoir ce qui te préoccupe autant? questionna Kaori inquiète pour son amie

- pff! si tu savais, j'ai demandé à Hitomi qu'elle me prenne comme petite soeur! commença t'elle

- et alors? demanda Kaori

- et alors je n'ai pas eu de réponse parce que cette maudite Nagisa est arrivée et s'est jettée sur Hitomi! expliqua Sayuri en pliant une petite branche.

- c'est mauvais alors! déclara Kaori

- ah! bon et pourquoi cette fille à été absente j'ai toute mes chances! reprit Sayuri

- en fait je pense que tu dois avant tous savoir ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière! fit Kaori en déposant son appareil photo et en étant sérieuse (oui ça lui arrive de temps en temps)

- je sais elle à eut peur et elle s'est barée! fit Sayuri

- non, Nagisa à toujours été une fille timide et pleurnicharde ayant peu d'amis, Hitomi le contraire, elles sont devenues très proche, les parents de Nagise ne voyaient pas d'un très bon oeil cette relation et lui demandèrent d'arréter là , Nagisa et Hitomi eurent une grosse dispute , et Hitomi partit alors qu'elle allait se faire écraser ce fut Nagisa qui s'interposa en sauvant Hitomi, Nagisa fut admise aux urgences entre la vie et la mort et Hitomi fut exclue de toutes visite tous le monde l'accusait d'avoir pousé Nagisa et c'est come ça qu'elle est devenue la froide personne que tu as rencontré au début de l'annéé! expliqua Kaori

- j'ai compris l'essentiel mais de quel genre de relation exactement veux-tu parler? demanda Sayuri

- ma pauvre et naîve petite Sayuri je veux parler de l'amour avec un grans A! répondit Sayuri

- je je je suis désolé! s'excusa Sayuri en surprenant Hitomi et Nagisa s'embrasser, devenue rouge écrevisse

- ce n'est pas grave Sayuri tu nous cherchais? demanda Nagisa avec une rougeur sur ses joues.

- euh!oui! c'est pour pour vous dire que je suis heureuse pour vous, continuer comme ça! je vous soutien à 100%! déclara t'elle avant de s'en aller, Hitomi la saisit et la serra dans ses bras.

- merci Sayuri! merci! déclara t'elle.

- merci Sayuri, je suiscontente de t'avoir comme amie, tu ressemble vraiment à ta cousine! dit Nagisa

- oui!euhm!fit Sayuri avant de repartir en classe toute fumante de honte.

- baka!baka!baka! qu'est-ce que tu as encore été dire là! pensa Sayuri en se frappant la tête

- j'ai entendu que Nagisa était revenue! fit rosa chinensis

- oui c'est vrai! reprit Hitomi

- vas tu la prendre pour petite soeur? demanda rosa chinensis

- je ne sais pas, Sayuri m'as presque supplié de la prendre comme petite soeur! fit Hitomi

- cette petite à des ressource tu devrais y penser! déclara rosa chinensis.

- me demanderais-tu de faire un choix entre ma famille et la femme que j'aime? demanda Hitomi avec une pointe decolère

- non! tu as come d'habitude mal interpréter mais je t'avoue que je pense en effet que Sayuri est digne de devenir ta petite soeur! fit rosa chinensis.

- tu es sûre ça ne te gène pas? demanda Hitomi tout en embrassant le front de Nagisa

- non, je suis sûre que vous formerer une bonne paire de soeur! fit Nagisa

- tu es la meilleure, je t'aime! dit Hitomi en reserrant son étreinte.

Hitomi était entrée dans la salle de répétition pour entendre une catastrophe musicale, elle eut presque un fou rire en voyant Mizuno-sensei devenir folle à essayer de coordiner les instrument et se mettre à agiter ses bras comme un ventilateur en vociférant diverse malédiction à toutes élèves qui n'écouterais pas ses ordres et Sayuri qui faisait une drôle de tête à se demander pourquoi elle était entré dans un club de déluré.

- Sayuri tu as un moment? demanda Hitomi doucement, Sayuri se retourna vers l'agitation devant elle

- c'est une question piège? demanda t'elle, elles se rendirent toutes les 2 devant la statue de la vierge Marie, Hitomi sortit son châpelet.

- Sayuri, souhaite tu toujours être ma petite soeur? demanda t'elle

- et Nagisa? demanda Sayuri avec un air d'imbécile profond

- tous est bien Sayuri, ne t'inquiète pas je suis pour aussi! dit-elle

- alors oui, je veux être ta petite soeur! déclara t'elle

- merci Sayuri, je te promet de t'aider et d'être la dans les moment difficile comme dans les meilleures à partir de ce moment sacré je fais de toi ma petite soeur! déclara t'elle en lui mettant le rosaire autour du coup.

Le lendemain matin, Sayuri se pressa pour arriver à l'heure,elle rencontra toutes les roses et leurs soeur curieuse de voir la nouvelles venue dans le yamayurikai.

- ou est Hitomi? demanda Sayuri

- Sayuri il va falloir que tu sâche une chose importante, tu es la petite soeur d'Hitomi à partir de maintenant si tu l'appelle Hitomi au lieu d'onee-sama cela est considéré comme impoli tu comprend n'est-ce pas? demanda rosa chinensis sur un ton dur

- oui! fit elle en baissant son regard

- pour ce qui est de rosa chinensis en bouton je suppose qu'elle va arriver d'ici peu pour pas changer! souffla rosa chinensis en bouton

- oui! tu vas t'habituer la plupart du temps elle est absente ou en retard! reprit Sora (petite soeur de ro-gi en

bouton)

- bien tu peux t'assoir nous allons commencer la réunion tu expliquera à rosa chinensis en bouton ce qu'elle à raté! déclara rosa foetida .

- bien! reprit Sayuri en s'asseyant avant que rosa chinensis ne pu ouvrir la bouche Hitomi fit une entrée fracassante.

- je suis terriblement désolé de mon retard mais les bus était blocqué! s'excusa Hitomi en s'incliant rès bas.

- oui et par hasard ce bus ne s'appellerait pas Nagisa? souligna Kei (ro-gi en bouton)

- insinuerais tu que je ments? demanda Hitomi visiblement énervée par la remarque de son amie

- bien sur que non! je ne fais quémettre des hypothèse! dit-elle

- c'est finit maintenant, Hitomi, tu peux t'assoir que l'on commence la réunion? demanda rosa chinensis impatiente, une fois qu'Hitomi s'asseya à table la discussion commença.

- alors pour le jeux de cette année je propose la belle au bois dormant et dans les rôles principales Hitomi et Sayuri! délcra rosa foetida

- quoi?! s'exclama Sayuri en se levant brusquement

- ça ne te plaît pas? demanda rosa foetida

- ce n'est pas ça, je suis touchée que vous ayez pensé à moi mais je ne suis absolument pas qualifiée pour ce rôle parce que... commença Sayuri

- ça sufit, tu es la petite soeur d'Hitomi qui serait plus qualifiée que toi pour jouer le rôle, en plus c'est déjà décider! reprit Rosa gigantea

- quel est cet air déprimé sur ton visage? demanda Kaori en voyant Sayuri abbattue sur son bureau et faisant tourner son doight sur son pupitre.

- j'ai été choisie pour jouer dans la pièce! commença t'elle, Nagisa entra et mit une grande tape dans le dos de Sayuri

- c'est génial, tu as d la chance tu vas pouvoir jouer à la princesse avec euh! avec qui déjà? demanda Nagisa

- Hitomi! dit-elle

- ben voilà avec Hito! quoi?! mais c'est un scandale ! reprit Nagisa

- elle à l'air de s'en faire pour moi! reprit ironiquement Sayuri

- Sayuri pouvons nous te poser quelques questions pour le journal de l'école? demanda une élève et sa copine

- oui pas de problème! déclara Sayuri en se levant de son bureau toutefois avant de partir Kaori lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille

- fais gaffe terrain miné! dit-elle

- alors Hitomi t'a demandé d'être sa petite soeur?

- oui

- c'est t'il passé quelques chose entre vous 2?

- quoi?

- que lui as tu fait pour qu'elle veuille devenir ta soeur?

- mais rien voyons

- pourquoi tu rougis et tu deviens nerveuse? demanda une des fille

- ça suffit, vous les filles avec vos questions stupide! s'exclama une ainée

- mais Koha-sempai

- êtes-vous sourde ou bien tellement aveuglée par votre jalousie que vous ne remarquer pas qu'Hitomi à fait le bon choix!? s'énerva la grande fille, elle avait de long cheveux Brun et des yeux vert, les filles du journal s'en allèrent

- merci! dit Sayuri

- derien mais puis-je au moins savoir quel est le nom de cette magnifique fleurs à qui je viens de sauvé la mise? demanda t'elle

- S-Sayuri! répondit t'elle

- je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Hitomi en enlaçant Sayuri d'une façon protectrice.

- ah! Hitomi, tu tombes bien, tu devrais faire plus attention à te petite soeur ou sinon elle risque de se faire croquer! répondit Koha-sempai avant de s'en aller

- je peux savoir ce qu'elle te voulait? demanda Hitomi

- rien, elle m'a défendue auprès des filles du journal et...

- j'en reviens pas, Hitomi c'est vrai, tu vas jouer le prince avec Sayuri! reprit Nagisa en sortant les larmes aux yeux

- euh!Nagisa ce n'es pas ce que tu crois! commença Hitomi mais Nagisa se mit à pleurer

- désolé j'ai pas pu la retenir! n'empèche Sayuri tu es un vrai piège à belle fille toi!s'éccria Kaori

- ne me dit pas que tu as osé?! demanda Sayuri

- et si j'en ai pas perdu une miette! souffla t'elle

- Sayuri que fais-tu? demanda Sachiko en voyant sa fille parler toute seule devant un mur, Sayuri se retourna génée

- je répète pour la pièce de théâtre, que je joue avec le yamayurikai et onee-sama! expliqua Sayuri

- onee-sama? demanda Sachiko

- oui, je suis devenue la petite soeur d'Hitomi et donc ben je fais partie du yamayurikai et je suis obligée de jouer dans la pièce!répondit Sayuri en soufflant de désespoir

- c'est bien ça, je suis contente pour toi mais quel rôle joues-tu? demanda Sachiko

- on m'as refilé le rôle principal! expliqua Sayuri

- tu penses que ça va aller? demanda Sachiko car elle savait très bien la trouille de sa fille lorsqu'elle se retrouvait devant plein de personne

- j'ai pas trop le choix! reprit Sayuri en se souvenant des menace de rosa chinensis.

- tien! ça ne te dirait pas d'inviter toute les participantes de la pièce à venir répéter ici? demanda Sachiko

- pour de vrai? demanda Sayuri enthousiaste

- oui évidement! répondit Sachiko

- oh!merci maman je vais leur téléphoner tous de suite pour leur demander.

-eh! bien Sa-chi-ko tu es de nature généreuse ! conclua Yumi

- je suis tellement contente de voir qu'elle s'est enfin fait des amis! dit Sachiko


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: ça y est après une longue absence j'ai finalement eu un éclair de génie, alors appréciez ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

jusque là Sayuri était plutôt ravie d'apprendre que ses amies et Hitomi allaient venir répété puis soudain elle se rendit compte que si elle venait ici elle finirait par savoir que ses parents étaient 2 femmes et qu'allaient t'elles pouvoir penser en apprenant cela, il ne fallait pas qu'elles sachent.  
- maman! appela t'elle doucement pour que Yumi et Sachiko qui étaient restée à la maison afin de superviser les choses se retournent.  
- qui à t'il ma chérie? demanda Yumi  
- maman! ne rentrez pas dans la pièce ou l'on répète! dit-elle  
- peut-on savoir pourquoi? demanda Sachiko  
- eh!bien? je je ne veux pas que l'on sache que j'ai 2 mamans! expliqua t'elle  
- Sayuri! es-tu gênée de nous? demanda Yumi visiblement attristée  
- mais non! je ne suis pas gênée c'est juste que je ne veux pas que l'on me déteste à cause de choix que je n'ai pas fait! Répondit-elle  
- très bien! on ne rentrera pas mais si tu as besoin d'aide eh!bien tant pis tu te débrouillera toute seule! reprit Sachiko en rasant le dos de Yumi pour la consoler. Sayuri se sentit un peu responsable mais elle n'avait pas le choix après tous ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses parents avait décidé de l'adopter sans demander aucun avis, elle soupira il était profondément égoïste de penser de telle chose elle secoua sa tête pour essayer de faire disparaître ces pensée lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit ,elle entendit le majordome qui faisait entrer ses amies, elle couru presque pour aller leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans sa maison.  
- waouuuh! Sayuri tu as vraiment une belle maison ! 'empressa de dire Nagisa, elle reçu un coup de coude d'Hitomi pendant que Sayuri souriait d'un air penaud.  
- madame! vous devez sûrement être la mère de Sayuri, on vous remercie de nous avoir invité ici! déclara rosa chinensis, les yeux de Sayuri s'élargirent en voyant Sachiko derrière elle, un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos.  
- euh!euh! et si nous commençions?proposa t'elle en emmenant tous le monde dans la grande salle qu'elle avait fait aménager spécialement pour ses invitées ce matin. Les répétitions allaient bon train jusqu'a ce que la scène finale arrive c'est à dire le baiser du prince à la princesse.  
- il faut donner la sensation que ce baiser n'est pas du chiqué! commença rosa foetida  
- bah! un baiser ce n'est qu'un baiser! commença rosa gigantea soudain les roses se retournèrent sur Sayuri qui était rouge écrevisse  
- je je n'ai jamais embrassé personne! commença t'elle, elle se sentit si gênée  
- vous voyez! ce serait vraiment pas bien de l'obliger à avoir son premier baiser dans de telle condition! commença Hitomi  
- toi! n'en profite pas pour te défiler! Sayuri! tu sais pour la pièce on compte vraiment sur toi alors...commença Rosa chinensis  
- je le ferais! dit-elle courageusement  
- mais Sayuri! s'opposa Hitomi  
- c'est pas grave, tu es mon onee-sama et puis un baiser c'est un baiser! seulement je n'en veux pas avant la première de la pièce! conditionna Sayuri  
- ?????? tous le monde là regarda avec un gros point d'interrogation au dessus de leur tête  
- très bien! alors répétons les autres scènes! reprit rosa gigantea. Sayuri sentait le regard de colère de Nagisa , elle n'osait pas la regarder en face mais qu'allait-elle faire? A la fin de la répétition, Nagisa emmena Sayuri dans un endroit ou personne ne les entendraient.  
- Sayuri! je suis jalouse, tu vas pouvoir embrasser Hitomi !! mais comme tu ne sais pas comment faire je vais devoir t'entrainer comme ça au moin ça va paraître naturel!! souligna Nagisa  
- quoi? demanda Sayuri confuse elle s'attendait à des cris pas à des encouragement. Nagisa ne répondit pas mais elle saisit Sayuri par ses épaules et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle  
- 1 ère leçon tu dois te détendre, ensuite tu te rapproches un peu de la personne puis tu tournes la tète pour pas que ton nez ne cogne tu sépare les lèvre et..... fit Nagisa en se rapprochant leur lèvre étaient presque soudée lorsque la porte de la toilette s'ouvrit violement sur Sachiko, Sayuri nia l'affaire repoussa Nagisa et sortit de la toilette en emmenant de force Nagisa.  
- Nagisa? appela Hitomi  
- oui je suis là! déclara t'elle en faisant signe à Hitomi  
- je peux savoir ou tu étais passée? demanda t'elle inquiète  
- au petit coin! répondit-elle

une fois tous le monde repartit chez sois, Sayuri se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, elle repensa à ce que Nagisa avait essayé de faire, en fait cela ne l'à dérangeait absolument pas d'embrasser quelqu'un, si c'était Hitomi bien entendu, elle n'arrivait pas à le lui dire, il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse et qu'elle lui dise mais comment?

Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à ses sentiment! Oh! Que dieu pouvait-etre cruel !

Pour mettre de tel idées dans la tête d'une jeune fille! Sayuri décida de lui faire comprendre subtilement mais comment avec les préparatif du festival elle ne verrait plu beaucoup Hitomi sans compter cette Nagisa qui serait toujours dans ses pattes.

Le lendemain Hitomi s'affala sur son bureau d'école elle pensa à sa tactique jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit familier de l'appareil photo de Kaori, Sayuri releva sa tête.

- bien alors tu as fait de mauvais rêve? Demanda Kaori

- non! Bah! C'est pas grave alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Sayuri

- ça te dirais de m'aider à placer mon exposition de photo? Demanda Kaori, Sayuri sourit à pleine dent, soudain Nagisa entra dans la classe toujours avec plein d'entrain comme à l'habitude.

- coucou! Mes chères amies! Alors qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui?

- bien on va aller développer mes film de photographie dan la salle noir pour mon exposition! Expliqua Kaori

- je peux vous aider? Demanda Nagisa vivement intéressée

- bien sûr une main de plus ne ferait pas de mal.

- ou vas-tu Hitomi? Demanda Rosa Chinensis en croisant sa soeur dans les couloir

- je vais voir Nagisa et Sayuri! Expliqua t'elle

- très bien! Tant que tu y es rappelle lui la réunion que l'on fait ce soir pour le festival! Dit Rosa chinensis.

Hitomi eu beau chercher partout dans l'école aucune trace de Sayuri et de Nagisa, mais ou avait-elle bien pu passer.

- aie! Nagisa tu as m'a marcher sur le pied! Couina Sayuri

- ah! Désolé c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place! Se plaignit Nagisa

- bien! D'habitude lorsque je suis seule tous va bien! Mais là... commença t'elle

- on n'à qu'à sortir! Commença Nagisa

- pas question! Si tu ouvre la porte pour le moment toute les photos que j'aurais prise vont être fichue et autant te dire que je risque de faire quelque chose de regrettable! Insinua Kaori

- tu es effrayante! Kaori! Firent Nagisa et Sayuri en choeur .

- tien c'est quoi? Demanda Nagisa en regardant une photo déjà développée

- c'est une photo que j'ai prise au début de l'année, la première rencontre de Rosa chinensis en bouton et Sayuri! Répondit Kaori

- c'est trop fort, si on ne savait pas que tu étai sa cousine on pourrait croire que vous êtes amoureuse! Chuchota Nagisa, Kaori et Sayuri se regardèrent.

- mais que va tu encore t'imaginer! Reprit Sayuri en rougissant

Le soir lorsque la réunion eut lieu, Sayuri repensait à ce que Nagisa avait dit ce matin, était-ce vraiment cela l'amour, à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui d'Hitomi elle avait le coeur qui battait à 100 à l'heure, elle rougissait dès que leur peau se frôlait, et son parfum, elle adorait sentir le parfum de son onee-sama c'était si

- doux! Dit Sayuri soudain elle se rendit compte que tous le monde la regardait avec une regard examinatif .

- oui Sayuri tu as quelque chose à ajouté? Demanda rosa foetida

- euh! Non non! Rien, ça m'est sortit tous seul de la bouche! Je suis désolé! S'excusa Sayuri visiblement troublée.

Après la réunion ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle de gym répéter la scène du bal, Hitomi n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, elle se tenait droite comme un i

Sayuri s'avança et prit sa main

- qui à t'il onee-sama? Demanda t'elle

- oh! Sayuri tu m'as appelée onee-sama, bien je je ne sais pas danser! Avoua t'elle, Sayuri ne put se retenir de rire lorsqu'elle vit la grimace d'Hitomi.

- je vais t'apprendre ce n'est pas dure! Proposa t'elle, il était vrai qu'Hitomi avait l'air coincée lorsqu'elle dansait, elle regardait sans arrèt ses pieds sans parler de ses mouvements brusquement réaliser, aucune grâce rien, on aurait dit une planche en bois qui dansait avec une princesse.

- tous d'abord cesse de regarder tes pieds, tu dois me regarder dans les yeux n'oublie pas que tu joues un prince amoureux, ensuite détend toi! Amuse toi! Tu n'as plus qu'à me faire danser! Expliqua Sayuri. Les premiers pas furent maladroit, Rosa chinensis qui était occupée à supervisé tous cela cacha ses yeux d'une tel horreur tandis que Kaori n'en perdit pas une miette.

Hitomi regardait les grand yeux de Sayuri, des yeux bleu intenses, Sayuri était très belle et n'en avait même pas conscience , ses cheveux couleur caramel qui était doux , brillant et lisse , son front large, ses grands yeux et pétillant de tendresse d'une couleur bleu saphir, son nez petit et droit, ses joues rose et douce comme un peau de pèche, son odeur de pèche, soudain, Hitomi rougit

comment avait-elle pu penser de telle chose de sa cousine,

- cela ne doit pas arriver, mais je me sens si bien lorsque je suis avec elle, je me sens tranquille comme si tous mes maux disparaissait, lorsque ses petits doigts se pose sur mon épaule.

- quel magnifique danse! On croirait qu'elle ont vraiment amoureuse! Magnifique! Pensa Rosa chinensis.

Nagisa arriva enjouée dans la pièce ou les photos qu'avaient prise Kaori pendait.

- salut Kaori! Je peux regarder? Demanda t'elle curieuse

- oui! Va y te gène pas, les nouvelles photos que j'ai prise hier sont accrochée là bas! Dit-elle en montrant un fil. Nagisa scruta les photos jusqu'à ce que celle ou Hitomi et Sayuri dansant ensemble l'attira, elle remarqua la similitude de leur regard avec la photo qu'elle avait vu hier, sans doute une coïncidence après tous Sayuri et Hitomi sont cousine rien ne peut se passer entre elle.

Nagisa et Sayuri avaient convenu d'attendre qu'Hitomi aie terminé à son club pour rentrer tous ensemble.

Nagisa était comme d'habitude accrochée au bras d'Hitomi, Sayuri s'arrêta net, elle se sentait de trop et mal à l'aise.

- alors Sayuri tu n'avance pas? Demanda Nagisa

- non! Je vais vous laissez , je préfère rentrez seule aujourd'hui! Dit Sayuri

- tu ne vas pas bien? Demanda Hitomi inquiète, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Nagisa et s'avança vers Sayuri en lui encadrant son visage avec ses mains pour que Sayuri la regarde dans les yeux .

- non! Je vais parfaitement bien! Clama t'elle

- tu es sûre, tu es ma petite soeur si quoi que ce soit ne va pas tu ne doit pas hésiter à venir m'en parler! Fit Hitomi en retirant ses mains du visage de Sayuri. Sayuri s'éloigna tout en faisant signe aux couples qui avançait dans la direction opposée.

La tête sur le balcon et les cheveux flottant au vent, Sayuri regardait la lune avec des yeux suppliant comme si l'astre allait pouvoir faire un miracle. Elle soupira en pensant à Hitomi toujours Hitomi depuis le premier jour qu'elle l'avait vu elle avait ressentit ce sentiment étrange pourtant cela lui faisait terriblement mal car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avouer ses sentiments, Nagisa était son amie et jamais elle ne la trahirait de plus Hitomi faisait partie de sa propre famille. Sayuri y pensa longuement, ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu lui révéler la véritable identité de ses parents, même si elle n'avait rien à reprocher à ses 2 mamans, par curiosité elle aurait voulu en savoir plus sur son père et sa mère biologique, comment était-il? Pourquoi l'ont elle abandonnée? Sont-ils toujours en vie?

Elle secoua sa tête comme pour se débarasser de tous ces questionnement.

- je ne dois plus y penser, maman Sachiko m'à toujours répéter que s'enterrer dans le passé ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Sayuri détourna son regard de saphir jusqu'à ce que son étuit à violon attrape son oeil, elle joua du violon, c'était ce qui la calmait le plus lorsqu'elle était déprimée.

Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce sombre, il n'y avait que le bruit de respiration paisible, Hitomi regarda la jeune femme couchée à ses côtés les draps élancé sur elle, Nagisa dormait à poing fermé, après ce qu'il avait fait ce n'était pas étonnant, les vétement éparpiller aux 4 coin de la pièce constituait une preuve accablante. Même si Hitomi n'avait aucun regret de ce qui c'était passé elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle repensa à Sayuri, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi le visage de sa cousine l'obsédait tant. Elle se souvint brièvement que pendant l'acte elle avait pensé clairement à ce que cela donnerait si elle le faisait avec Sayuri. Non! Il n'était pas question de laisser celà lui pourrir la vie, jamais , jamais il ne fallait qu'elle ne laisse ses sentiment évoluer.

Auteur! Alors comment avez-vous trouvez, attender de voir la suite j'ai déjà plein d'idées dans la tête


End file.
